Illusion Destroyer Project
by Anthyel
Summary: Kamijou Touma is kidnapped, and it's up to his friends find out what happened to him, but the story makes a turn for the worst when Kamijou reappear not as the good guy who cares for his friends, but as something more sinister.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

It was a rainy night in Academy City, as a ragged figure crawl on the walls of that city embracing a leather suitcase, he has messy long black hair, wears a laboratory coat and brown pants, his name is Hideo Takeshima and he was one of the many scientist who collaborated in the "level 6 shift" experiment, but after that experiment was frozen and later completely stopped, thanks to a certain high school boy, he haven't found any suitable job, and the few he managed to get, sooner or lather he is dismissed or the project is suspended.

"Damn it, it's always the same those stupid fools, always despising me, some day I'll show them not to mess with me, the board of directors, my colleagues everyone is the same" the hatred he feels can be seen in his eyes, "Just because my drug almost killed that esper boy they kicked me out like a dog, it was just a level 3 after all".

"They should thank me, with my "**DRIVE**" serum that boy could have become a super soldier and maybe even become a level 5" the guy showed a twisted smile, but later become a little more relaxed,"Darn, but, truth be told, nothing have been the same since the fiasco of the "level 6 shift" project, everything have been going down for me since then, all thanks to that idiot Accelerator and that stupid boy who fight him".

Takeshima began to remember how he and other scientist watched the fight between the level 5 esper and the spiky haired boy through the surveillance camera.

"How in the world that brat could defeat the strongest esper in academy city with just he's right arm, for what we could find about him, he is just a level 0 with average studies and a complete failure in the esper development program but aside from that we found nothing about him and he's power, just who is this Kamijou Touma and what is that ability he posses"

"The given name of that power is "Imagine breaker" said a shadow at the end of the street.

With those words his question was responded easily.

"Who's there, who are you and what do you want!"

The man walked in Takeshima's direction he was a tall man around 1.85m and 1.90m in he's 30's,thin, long white hair tied in a ponytail, he was using glasses and wearing long black cape with dark colored boots.

"My my, so many questions in a short amount of time but I can answer them, my name is Frederic Averruncus, I'm a magician from Necessarius of the Anglican Church and I want you to work with me"

"What did you say? A magician?" Takeshima looked at the self proclaimed magician with disbelief "Don't give me that crap I haven't believed in magicians since 7".

Averruncus takes two more steps near Hideo.

"Ah, but I'm really a magician if I weren't one I could not do something like this", after saying that, the man makes a little enchantment and the rain drops ceased to falling, it was like if there where huge umbrella above them.

"Y… you're just an esper, and a water user as I can see (and a powerful one too)"

"Well, you can explain it that way, but what if I do this", Frederic makes another enchantment but this time instead, a fireball, big as a beach ball appeared on his other hand, "In your world this would be called "Dual Skill" and that's technically impossible, but in my world this and more is very possible".

Takeshima just could see with surprise and disbelief the thing that technically can't exist "the dual or multi skill", if he can take him to the scientist society he can become quite famous, but if its like the man says, and this is not psychic powers but "Magic" this is a once in a life time opportunity to investigate something the world of science believes is nothing more than a myth or a fantasy.

"Ok, let's say I believe you and magic really does exist, what do you mean "you want to work with me"

"Well I have been watching you for some time now, and as I can see you're the type of man I was looking for: from the science side, intelligent, devious, hard working and among that you're searching for revenge or in other words you are motivated", Frederic's face showed a wicked smile "in that way we are quite similar".

"Revenge... Yes I want it, I really want it! there is a lot of people I despise"

"Precisely, in that way we are the same"

"But what is your plan, how can we get our revenge"

"Well that's were Kamijou Touma the "Imagine Breaker" enters in my plan"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see the right arm of that boy hides a unique power, and making a good use of that power we can destroy both magicians and espers and if we play well our cards even more than that"

_**There, that's the prologue, even I got a little bored with this but it was necessary, the later parts of the history would be more interesting (or at least that's what I hope for) keep tuned.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any of the characters of the "To Aru Majutsu no Index" series, they belong to Kazuma Kamachi- sensei as writer and Kiyotaka Haimura-sensei as illustrator.**_

_**Ok, this is my first attempt of a fic based in the To Aru series, this is basically an idea I was having for a while and wanted to write it and let others see and judge it, the English is not my mother language so if there is any grammatical error ('cause there will be some^^u) or something else, please tell me and I'll try to correct it quickly, If I have to put it in timeline I would say to be between Volumes 13 and 14, ok less idiotic words and more history, so let's go. **_

**Chapter 1: The Disappearance of Kamijou Touma.**

"I know this might sound like a cliché but I, Kamijou Touma, am a very unfortunate person", that was the only thing the spiky-haired boy could think in the present situation, while a chibi sister known only by the name of Index Librorium Prohibitorium was biting his head furiously".

"Come on Index I told you the diner will be ready soon, just wait for the rice to cook!" Kamijou was trying to convince the ferocious Sister to let go of his head.

"TOOUMA! That's what you have been telling since 10 minutes ago and I'm hungry, It's already 11:00 pm and I have not eaten yet", the little nun pressed her jaw a little more tight making a *crunch* sound.

"Oooouch, ok, ok I admit it it's my fault for coming so late, but there where some important business I have to attend at school and my group, and I got pretty late, so I'm sorry" In fact he and his group went to the karaoke and he didn't check the watch until it was to late (the bastard was having fun and he didn't care for the sister, but of course he wont tell her that =P).

"Ok, I'll forgive you this time because you say you were sorry", at last Index released Kamijou's head.

"Thank you very much Index sama, I'll prepare the diner right away", but what kamijou couldn't foresee was the blackout the whole sector suffered, "Waaaa, DAMN IT! And the rice is not cooked yet".

"EEEEEh! No way, with out the rice it won't be a complete diner".

"You'll have to endure it unless the energy come in the next minutes, we'll have to eat only the side dishes, ok first thing I'll search for a candle, at least we won't eat in the darkness"

*Knock knock*

Another thing Touma couldn't foresee.

"Who could it be at this hour" Kamijou opened the door and there was a blond boy with sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt, "What do you want Tsuchimikado?"

"Nya, good night Kami-yan, I was just checking if you were ok, since you left the karaoke pretty fast and with a face of absolute terror" Tsuchimikado said with a mocking voice.

"B-baka don't say that so loud", but it was to late the damage was done.

"TOOOOUMAAAA, so that was your important business, you went to a karaoke with your friends, and for that I'm starving" Index's voice sounded very angry "And what's worse you went to have fun without me!"

"I-Index san, please don't be so angry; this Kamijou Toma is reflecting he's bad deeds, and in my defense I can say I didn't expect it were going to take so much time".

"Kami-yan, but you were one of those who enjoyed the most, nya".

"Tsuchimikado, you bastard" that was the only thing Kamijou could say before he felt an intense pain in his head.

"TOOOUMAAA!, And here I was suffering of starvation because you were having fun outside" the sister once again was biting Touma's head but now with a killing intent in her eyes.

"Ooooh, so lively even in the darkness", Tsuchimikado said again with a mocking voice.

"Damn you Tsuchimikado I'll make you pay some day, gyaaaah!"

*CRUNCH*

Kamijou Toma's skull was suffering as if it was a bear's trap instead of a little girl's jaw.

"FUKOOOODAAAAA!"

The next morning, Kamijou waked up, first washed he's face and went directly to the kitchen, there was already energy and fortunately the food inside the fridge didn't get bad, so he can make a decent breakfast for the chibi sister still sleeping in the bed, he maked a salad, miso soup, the rice of last night is already cooked, a good piece of salmon, milk and a toast.

"Index wake up, breakfast is almost ready", the nun waked up, went to the bathroom to wash her face and change her clothes, she went to the table without saying a word to the boy.

"Oh man, your still angry for last night? I said I was sorry didn't I".

"Hump, It's because Touma went to have fun by himself".

"Mmmm, ok, ok I get it, my bad, when I get home, after school, lets go to have fun just the two of us, what you say?".

"Really?"

"Of course, a man never takes he's words back"

"Ok", and then the nun began to eat her breakfast happily.

-15 minutes later-

"Ok, I'm off, see you later Index" Kamijou waved.

"Yes, take care Touma" Index waved back.

And then Kamijou went to another normal day at school.

"It's not to late yet, I don't need to run", In he's way to school he sees a girl with tea-colored short hair and the Tokiwadai mid-school winter uniform. running besides him, "Oh, morning biri biri, why so hasty, it's still early?", the middle-schooler just stoped and turn towards Kamijou.

"Stop calling people like onomatopoeia, I have a name for god's sake, my name is Misaka Mikoto!, and I'm hasty because unlike you I got many things to do in the morning", replied the hazel haired girl.

"Ok, sorry, I just wanted to know if the blackout last night was your doing".

"You really think every electric problem is my fault?" A little spark can be seen coming from her forehead.

"W-well you reap what you sow, don't you think?" Kamijou reply with a tensed voice.

"Hump, you could say that, but this time is NOT my fault, you get it?"

"Ok, ok, oh, by the way last night, in the darkness in my room I think about you" Touma said with a little of malice and wanting to tease a little.

*Gasp*

"B-baka wh-what do you mean with that, wh-wh-what were you thinking about me?" a huge crimson blush can be seen in Misaka's face.

"Well in the blackout while I was eating, I thought, if I putted the plugs of the rice cooker and the fridge in your mouth they could still work even in a blackout, and then I could have a rice well cooked and don't have to worry about the food getting spoiled".

"…J-just what do you think I am, some kind of power generator!" shouted Misaka and a thunderbolt erupted from her forehead towards Kamijou.

Touma just barely reacted and put he's right hand in front of him, canceling the vicious bolt. "W-wait Misaka san it was just a little joke don't take it to seriously", Kamijou's voice was trembling.

"SHUT UP! I'll teach you to not to play with a maiden's heart ever again!", Misaka shouted while releasing another thunder bolt, her face is still red, but not for embarrassment but for anger.

"What do you mean with a maiden's heart?" Kamijou once again canceled the bolt with the Imagine Breaker, "(Damn it, better run, she seems serious)"Touma began to run as fast as his legs allow him, "(If I indeed connected the appliances to her mouth they would explode the moment she gets angry)".

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD, IT WONT HURT YOU THAT MUCH, IN FACT IT WILL BE VERY QUICK!" Mikoto's eyes were those of a murderer only centered in Kamijou's back.

"God damn it, me and my big stupid mouth, FUKOOOODAAAAA!"

Already in school, Touma is sitting in he's chair exhausted and with a grim face.

"Damn you Misaka, my legs hurt, and I got late to school", it seems the persecution took a while, "But I guess it could have been worse, good thing I loose her in the alleys".

"Kami-yan! Why the long face you look like a marathon racer after finishing the race in last place", the one who say that was a young man with blue hair and piercing in both ears (real name still unknown).

"You could say it was something like that, a crazy girl chased me around the whole sector", Kamijou sighed.

"A GIRL WAS CHASING YOU!" everyone in the class hear the desperate scream.

"What, Kamijou was chased by a girl?"

"Is that true Kamijou-kun?"

"I can't believe it, another one?"

"Why is always him, you darn lucky bastard"

"Screw you, I bet he owes her money and don't want to pay"

"Kami-yan you sly dog, Is she one of your harem or you raised a new flag!"Aogami grabbed Touma by the shirt's neck, "At least introduce me some of them you bastard".

"Enough with that, I have told you many times, I DON'T HAVE A HAREM!" Touma released himself from Aogami's grip and punched him in the face.

"Why you!" The blue haired boy Punched back Kamijou in the stomach, "Of course you have a harem, and you want to keep them all for yourself, why can't you share them with your friends!"

Tsuchimikado just entered in the class room and see his two friends in a fist fight.

"A fight? I want to participate too, nya", Tsuchimikado jumped in the middle of the fight and kicked the two boys in the stomach.

"Damn you Tsuchimikado don't mess in others fight!" Aogami Pierce and Kamijou Touma punched Tsuchimikado in the face at the same time, and the three of them began to hit each other with the whole class cheering them.

"STOP THAT NOW YOU TRIO OF IDOTS!", the one yelling is a girl with black hair, a huge forehead, and large breasts, her name is Fukiyose Seiri the Class Representative in Touma's classroom, "I don't want to hear who have a harem and who not, so stop this stupid fight at once!".

"That's right, you shouldn't fight for something like that", a girl with long black hair and a bored expression in her face, was beside Fukiyose, her name is Himegami Aisa and is a girl Touma have helped before.

"I don't want to hear that from you, when you and Hime-yan are part of this bastard's harem!" Aogami yields.

"Yeah, yeah that's right" Tsuchimikado replied.

The two girls Blushed for the commentary, Himegami for embarrassment and Fukiyose for extreme anger (and maybe a little of the former too).

"Don't put me, IN THAT CATEGORY YOU IDIOTS!" the big breasted girl launched a low kick to Tsuchimikado's legs, making him loose balance, followed by an uppercut to the jaw, then she turns and gives a double punch in Aogami's face and guts, and Kamijou received a headbutt right in the face.

"Wh-Why me too?" Touma says before fainting.

"Because is always your fault" Fukiyose replied.

"Wow triple K.O, what a brutal combo".

"Who said that!" Seiri yield, but no one answered.

"Ok Class it's time for the home room", entering the classroom was a 135 cm tall teacher with pink short hair, Tsukuyomi Komoe, but the only thing she could see was a messed room with three idiots in the floor, a Fukiyose Triumphantly making a "V" pose with her right hand, and a whole class clapping her and a Himegami poking the head of a fainted Touma.

"W-w-why my classroom becomes a battle royal?" Komoe asks.

"It was for world peace" Fukiyose replied.

After school Kamijou Touma was walking home by the commercial district with a bored and tired expression in the face.

"Such misfortune, after Komoe sensei's sermon the three of us had to clean the whole class, but I don't know how those two bastards left without helping, good thing Himegami helped with the chores or else I'll still be there", Kamijou was thinking and walking to his home, when he heard a kid cry .

"Waaaaaah", the little girl was crying in front of the arcade shop.

"Come on Minami it's not such a big deal don't cry", there was a boy around the same age as her, trying to console her.

"But-but I really wanted it, sniff…sniff"

"Oh man", the boy looked puzzled.

"Yo, what's the problem kids?" Touma approached the two primary school kids.

"Oh, hi, well, ummm, you see, the thing is, we where walking here when she looked that crane game and she wanted one of the doll's inside, with 200 yens per chance, we wasted all our money but couldn't get even one".

"Well it's not so bad".

"That's I have been telling her but…"

"I want it I want it I want it, I really want that Gekota Plushie!"

"(Gekota? Again that dumb frog)" Touma felt a sweat drop falling from his forehead, "Ummm ok let's see " the spiky-haired boy scanned one of the 3 crane machines (the one with only gekota dolls) and then asked the kids, "Is it ok if is any of the dolls, right?".

"Ah, y-yeah I don't think that's a problem, right Mina-chan?".

"Yes…".

"Ok then just leave it to this Kamijou-san, if you don't care what you get it's actually very easy, in this kind of games I'm actually pretty confident in my abilities", kamijou grabbed 2 coins of 100 yens from he's pocket and introduced them in the machine, the game began, Touma calculated the position of the dolls then moved the lever, put it above a doll and pressed the button, making the crane to fall, the crane grabbed a doll returned to his original position and dropped the doll in the prize basket.

"Wow, incredible and at the first attempt, we tried 10 times and couldn't get anything" the boy looked at Touma with amazement.

"Well when you don't care what you get is easy, you just have to pinpoint the easiest target, calculate a little and hope the darn machine is not tricked", Kamijou bent to get the prize from the basket, "Ok, here you go Minami-chan your frog doll" Touma smiled at the girl.

"Waiiii, thank you very much oni-chan", the girl took the doll and started to jump with joy.

"No problem, no problem, glad I can help".

"U-ummm, aniki c-can you get one for me too?" the boy asked with a shyly look.

"Aaaah sure, why not, what was your name?".

"I'm Yoshi".

"Ok Yoshi, leave it to me", Kamijou repeated the procedure and got another doll, "Ok, here you go another frog doll".

"Wow, that's 2 of 2, thanks aniki".

"No problem, now you and your sister have one".

"Oh, she's not my sister, she's my girlfriend".

"…Your girlfriend?"

"Yup"

"(Damn brat, he's just around 10 years and already has a girlfriend?)" Touma looked sad, disappointed and a little angry for the announcement, "W-well, hope you two enjoy them I'll take my leave here, (wheow kids these days grow so fast)" when Kamijou Turned to leave, he sees 7 to 9 kids behind him watching him with puppy eyes.

"Wh-what do you want kids?" Kamijou felt a sweat drop falling from he's head.

"Oni-chan" a girl with braids steeped in the front, "Could you get us a doll too?"

Kamijou began to sweat a lot, "(D-Damn, They're 9 kids, 9X 200=1800, 1800 yens? I don't want to spend that kind of money in dolls, what to do, what to do, mmmmmm, Fukoda)"

*Pling* (idea)

"(O yeah I know), ok, I can get you the dolls, but you see, I don't have much money, so if each of you gives the 200 yens I can get the dolls, what you say kids?"

"…Yeeees", the kids say in unison.

After school Misaka Mikoto was walking in the park in her way home, she got late to school that's why as punishment she cleaned the classroom by herself.

"Moooo, I cleaned the whole classroom by myself, that's unfair, it was that Idiot's fault, if it weren't for him and his lame joke I could have done my chores in the morning as planned and there wouldn't have any problem".

She passed near where some kids where playing but she didn't care about that, what cached her attention were the dolls the kids were playing with.

"Gekota? ºwº", the hazel haired girl went to where the kids were playing, "Hello kids, can I ask you something?"

"What is it onee-chan?" a braided little girl replied.

"Can you tell me where you bought those dolls; I want one… for my cousin" (lie).

"Ah, an Oni-chan in the commercial district got them for us in a crane game" a black short haired girl told Misaka.

"Yeah, that was awesome he didn't failed even once, he got 11 of 11 and I think he's still there", this time was a black-haired boy who replied.

"Ooh, what a good natured boy, and ummm, where is this crane game your talking about?" Misaka shyly asked.

"It's near here, in an arcade shop besides the convenience store in the commercial district over there" a girl with long blond hair pointed the direction with her finger.

The moment the little girl indicated the direction, Misaka runs towards the arcade shop, "Thank you kids, bye".

"If your to clumsy to get a doll don't hesitate and ask aniki to get you one!" the black-haired boy yield to Misaka.

"That won't be necessary!" Misaka shouts back.

Mikoto runs to the commercial district with only one thing in her head.

"(Gekota doll Gekota doll Gekota doll, I want at least one of those, got to get there before that boy empty the game)", but for Misaka's surprise there where a line of children, mid-schoolers and even some adults in front of the crane game, but Mikoto wasn't surprised by the line but instead the sea urchin-head boy in the front of the line, "You, what are you doing here!".

"Ah Misaka, help" a teary eyed Touma was pleading for help, "Help me, I have been here for about 20 minutes and all these people want me to get a doll, and the line is increasing, my wrist and head hurts and I even emptied one of those machines".

That was the first time Misaka sees Touma so defenseless and pitiful, but…

"You emptied one?" when Misaka turns to see the machines, she noticed the empty one was the one with a gekota motif and where the dolls she wanted were, "Y-you emptied the one I was searching for?"

"Well actually I didn't emptied the machine there were some, but those were impossible to get, the dolls were in the corners and the claw can't open well to get them, that's why the shop keeper came and pulled the rest of the dolls and distributed to the rest of the children, (with the condition to never comeback to play Crane games in his shop starting from tomorrow), those frog dolls were a big hit for the primary-school kids I got around 40 of those".

*BIRI BIRI*

"Biri biri?" Touma noticed the sparks in Misaka's forehead, "M-Mikoto-san don't tell me you wanted a doll too? Aren't those for children".

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU SHOW OFF!" Mikoto released her electricity, scaring all the people around and making the crowd to disperse.

"W-wait not this again, uh?" Touma noticed the dispersing mob" (My chance), Misaka come" Kamijou grabbed Miokoto's hand and began to run much to her surprise.

After running for some minutes, Touma and Mikoto finally stopped to take a break.

"Whew…uff, who would say your biri-biri carnival back there actually helped me, I'm free" Kamijou still catching he's breath, turns to look at Misaka. "Why are you so red, you had a heat stroke?".

"My hand"

"Uh? Whats with your hand?" when Touma looked to her hand he finally noticed he haven't released Mikoto's hand, "I-I-I'm sorry, I grabbed you without thinking" Kamijou released her hand with a small blush in his cheeks.

"N-No problem, I-It's not such a big deal" Misaka blushed even more after seeing Touma's blush, and an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

After some seconds of that silence, Kamijou finally spoke.

"B-by the way you wanted one of those dolls right?"

"Ah! Y-yeah, I wanted it for a friend of mine; she really likes that kind of dolls, can you believe it, even when she is a mid-schooler already hahahaha" Misaka laughed hysterically.

"Well, having kiddy tastes is not so bad; I even think it's kind of cute"

"(C-c-c-cute? H-h-he thinks it's cute!)" The small blush she had became a huge blush in a matter of seconds, "A-and why do you ask?"

"Well if you really wanted one I could give you this one" Kamijou took a Gekota plushie from his pocket, "The shop keeper gave me one, when he emptied the machine, but if you want it you can have it" Touma extended the doll to Mikoto.

"A-are you sure?" Misaka looked at the frog; it was a cute gekota doll with a Hawaiian dress and a ukulele in a hand.

"Of course, I'm not in that kind of things, and as an apology for this morning joke, (I was planning to give it to Sphinx anyway)"

"T-thanks, I'll treasure it!" The short haired girl slightly hugs the doll.

"Sure, no problem, (It wasn't for your friend?)"

*GROWL*

"…whoops, I think I'm a little hungry, haven't eaten anything since morning, he he he" Touma scratched the back of his head with he´s right hand and grabbed his stomach with the left.

"Tee hee, well now that you mentioned I'm a little hungry too", Misaka let out small laugh.

"Well, wanna get a bite? This time I pay"

"Are you sure you can afford that? With your low budget" Misaka released a small grin.

"W-well if it's not something expensive, I can allow it"

"Ok, ok let's just go to a familiar restaurant near here"

Mikoto and Touma entered at a restaurant called "Juliano's", the moment they entered, they were received by a cute waitress of around 160cm, long brown hair, black eyes and a nice body.

"Welcome to our store, please follow me to your seat" the waitress greeted them with a big smile.

The two of them seated in a table near the window, grabbed the menus to see what to eat while the waitress waits for the order.

"Have you decided what to order?"

"Mmmm let's see, I want a turkey sandwich, a lemon pie and a cinnamon tea, I'll make it cheap for your pocket" Misaka grinned.

"Why thank you very much Misaka-san, to look after the poor's economy" Kamijou replied with a sarcastic smile,"Oh, and I want a rice omelet and a soda, please".

"Very good, they're coming right away please wait a moment" The waitress left to the kitchen.

"A rice omelet? Aren't those for kids?"Misaka grinned again.

"Like your one to talk Misaka-san" Kamijou grinned back, while Misaka's grin become an embarrassment blush, "But the rice omelet is tasty and I haven't eaten one for a long time, so it's ok".

They waited 5 to 7 minutes until the waitress came back with the food.

"Ok, here you go turkey sandwich, lemon pie and a cinnamon tea for the lady, and rice omelet and a soda for the gentleman".

"Thank you"

"Thank you very much, mmm?" Kamijou notice some kind of drawing made of ketchup "what's this, a hedgehog?"

"I think that's the customer's head hee hee"

"Eh?"

"I think it looks just like you" Misaka let out a laugh.

"You see, the chef here really likes to make rice omelet and put a ketchup drawing to every omelet he makes, since it's the favorite food of his grandson" the old cook takes a brief look from the kitchen to Kamijou's table.

Touma feeling the stare, take the fork and took a bite of the omelet.

"Thank you Oji-san it's really tasty!" Kamijou waved to the old cook, while the old man returns to the kitchen with a little smile.

"Please enjoy your meal" the waitress leaves the table with a smile in her face.

"Ok, let's dig in shall we?" Kamijou smiled at Misaka.

"Ah, ok"

But when they were preparing to eat, they felt a disturbance in the force like if something was rotten, something terribly wrong with the environment and when they turned to the window, they saw it, an extremely thick dark aura, and what the aura surrounded was a small twin tailed girl with the uniform of Tokiwadai mid-school, a green band on her right arm and a murderous stare…

"ONEE-SAMAAA!" the little girl teleported besides Mikoto, her name was Shirai Kuroko, Misaka's self-proclaimed herald, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAVING A DATE WITH THIS BARBARIAN!"Kuroko said pointing at Kamijous face.

"Hey don't point and call people you barely meet a barbarian" Touma replied.

"You, shut up Ape!"

"K-Kuroko what are you doing here, and were not on a d-date!"

"We're patrolling, and when we were passing by I found this!" Kuroko began to bite a cloth napkin, "Why onee-sama? If you were feeling lonely why don't you come to the office with us, instead of coming with this worthless guy!" again pointing at Kamijous face.

"Barbarian, ape, worthless guy, quite the manners you have missy" Kamijou replied while taking a sip of his soda.

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Wait Kuroko you said "we" don't tell me…"

"Ummm, hello Misaka-san" a shyly small girl with flowers on her head, stand behind Mikoto followed by a black long-haired girl and another girl with short black-hair and glasses.

"Uiharu-san, Saten-san even Konori-sempai?" Mikoto took a little jump seeing the faces of her friends.

"Yahoo, hi Misaka-san sorry for interrupting!" the one named Saten Ruiko, yield with a big smile while embracing Uiharu Kazari from the back.

"Saten-san, your not interrupting anything this guy is just a friend of mine, nothing more" Misaka replied with a big blush on her face.

"Good afternoon Misaka-san, we're really sorry for interrupting your date" the big breasted girl, named Konori Mi, bowed to Misaka.

"Even Konori-sempai! I'm telling you he's just a guy I know, and this is not a date".

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT A DATE, ONEE-SAMA WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH THIS MAN!"

"Eeeeh, and what's your name sir?, how do you know Misaka-san?, Did she saved you?, What's your power and level?, You must be a really powerful esper if your dating Misaka-san" The one throwing all the questions were the always energetic Saten Ruiko.

"Eh? Ah well, my name's Kamijou Touma, It seems we've know each other for some time now, no, and well, in that test I was labeled as a level 0 so I'm not that powerful (and this is not a date)" Kamijou replied to every question.

"LEVEL 0!" the one who yield was Mikoto, "Stop saying that, you have defeated me in a fair fight and done other amazing things, I wont let you say you are a level 0"

"You defeated Misaka-san in a fight!" Uiharu asks to Kamijou.

"W-well, I don remember quite well but it seems that way"

"That's unexpected, defeating the Railgun in a fight, are you sure your a level 0?" Konori asks Touma.

"Honestly, except for my right hand, I'm a normal high-school guy"

"What's with your right hand, Kamijou-san?" Saten asks.

"Ummmm, well how should I put it, every time something paranormal, like a thunderbolt from this girl, a fireball made with pyrokinesis or even a God's miracle, is in contact with this hand is canceled instantly"

"Canceled? No way, then you're the boy from the urban legends page, the one who can cancel every esper power! Oh oh oh, please give me your autograph" Saten began to search for something to write.

"Wow amazing, a living urban legend in front of me!" Uiharu's eyes began to spark.

"That's a rather unique and useful power you have there Kamijou-san" Konori say while adjusting her glasses.

"Not quite, a friend told me, this hand cancels everything around me, including my luck, even the blessings from heaven, that's why I'm so unfortunate in life, ha ha ha…" Touma let's out a small hopeless laugh.

"Don't say that, it was thanks to that hand you managed to defeat me and other powerful espers"

"That was just the way I use this hand, it's not that outstanding"

"Ummm, are you religious, Kamijou-san? Since you keep talking about god's miracle and heavens blessings" Uiharu asked with curiosity.

"Aah, not really, my friend is the religious one, she's a nun so she believes in those things"

"A nun? You mean the chibi sister who is always around you?"

"Ah, y-yeah she's the one; she lives near my dormitory that's why were together a lot, hahaha…" Kamijou laughed hysterically.

"Mmmmm, but that's rare, a nun in Academy city? I mean, there's not even a church in the whole city"

"Y-yes your right, wh-what I wanted to say was she is** like** a nun, before coming to Academy city she went a lot to the churches and the like…"

"It must be that, well we're leaving we must continue with our patrol, and so we can leave you two alone" Konori Mi, grinned in Misaka's direction.

"Yes, you're right, were just in the way"

"B-but this is not date!"

"Kamijou-san you better gives me an autograph the next time we see" Uiharu and Saten grabbed Kuroko from both arms and dragged her along with them.

"Eh? What? WAIT, NO, I CAN'T LEAVE ONEE-SAMA WITH THIS MAN, I HAVE TO STAY AND PROTECT HER CHASTITY!" Shirai is so angry and flustered she forgot she can teleport.

"Come on Shirai-san leave them alone we have to continue with our surveillance"

"WAIT, NOOOOOOO, ONEE-SAMA'S CHASTITYYYY!…" Kuroko let out an agonizing cry, before disappearing through the shops front door.

After they left Mikoto and Touma stay in silence for some seconds.

"You got some interesting friends"

"Y-yeah, you could say that"

"Let's finish our meals, and I think I'll order another rice omelet, waitress!" Kamijou make a sign for the waitress to come.

"Another one? What for?"

"W-well in case I get hungry later, haha"

"Yes, what can I do for you sir?" the waitress came.

"Ah, yes I want another rice omelet to take over, oh and tell the chef to draw a ketchup cat on it"

"Sure thing, coming right away sir, tee-hee"

"Why a cat?"

"W-well it's cute, isn't it? Anyway let's eat"

Kamijou and Misaka began to eat their food, and in a matter of 10 to 15 minutes they finished while the waitress returns with the extra omelet.

"Here you go a rice omelet to take over, anything else dear customers?" the waitress bows.

"No that's all, just the check please" Kamijou replied.

"Sure, here's your bill sir" The waitress left the bill and left to greet another customers.

Touma picked the bill, on it the sum was marked, (3560 yens in total), Kamijou grabbed a 5000 yens bill from he's wallet, leave it on the table, and left the store followed by Misaka, the two of them started to walk.

"Are you sure about that? You left over 1000 yen as tip"

"It's ok once in a while"

"And I thought you were a stingy guy"

"I'm not stingy, it's only I'm aware of the value of money!, besides, that waitress deserve it" Touma took a deep breath an smiled.

"Wh-what do you mean "she deserve it", just because she was cute or something?" Misaka looked a little irritated.

"Of course not, it was because she didn't drop the tray over me"

"Ah? Just for that?" Mikoto looked surprised.

"Believe me; it happens to me an awful lot of times" Touma slightly looked away.

"Ha ha ha ha, you must really be unfortunate!"

"Hey the misfortune of other people is not a matter of laugh, oh, I'm going this way" Kamijou pointed to an intersection.

"Ah, really? I'm going these way (to bad)" Misaka pointed to the opposite direction.

"Well then, see you later biri-biri" Kamijou waved.

"Yeah in another time, and stop calling me biri-biri" Misaka waved back.

The boy and girl waved at each other as they walk down different ways, but none of them knew they were watched since a long time ago from a black van.

"It was about time!, that damn kid since he left school he's surrounded by people and even spend some time with a girl" A black haired guy with a scar in the left eye inside the van yield to himself.

"That was something we couldn't avoid, that's a normal thing for a high school student" replied a young man wearing glasses while tipping at he's laptop.

"Why not just take both of them? It was a nuisance to wait until they separated" the driver, a red spiky- haired guy, shows hi's disagreement.

"Don't be stupid, don't you know who is she?" the glasses guy replied to the red head.

"Not a clue, is she famous?"

"You really are an idiot, that girl is one of the only seven level 5 espers in the whole city, she is Misaka Mikoto the "Railgun", you don't want to mess with her, dealing with the boy alone is not a problem, but a fight with the strongest electro-master might end in our loss"

"Ok, ok, don't mess with the sparky-girl; got it, I just want to finish this job as fast as possible"

"Relax Akito, it's nearly over, are you ready with that electric pulse thing Seymour?" the guy with the scar asked to the guy with the laptop.

"I'm always ready Logan, just prepare the dart gun, and remember you have 20 seconds for the shot and the retrieval"

"Hmph, that's plenty of time, just give me the sign" Logan took a sniper riffle beneath the seat, and loads it with darts.

Touma was walking by the sidewalk grabbing the bag with the omelet.

"It would be better to call Index, and tell her I'm on my way with some food for her, she must be angry and hungry" Kamijou smiled while taking his cell phone from his pocket

"Sorry kid nothing personal, but you won't make your last call" Seymour clicked the laptop, and the moment he does that, all the electronic devices including the cameras in a radius of 100m turned off, "Ok, Logan do it!"

"Uh? What the, my phone turned off did it broke?" Kamijou looked at the black screen of he's cell phone.

*PLUCK*

"Eh? What the hell" Kamijou felt a strong pain in the neck, and when he touch it, he felt something stuck in it, and pulled it out, "W-what? A dart? Damn my head is spinning"

Then the black van quickly approaches Kamijou, and a big arm pulled him inside making Kamijou drop the bag and his phone.

"Done, now take us the hell out of here, Akito!"

The van speeds up, and quickly moves away.

"Wh-what, who are you? Wh-what have you done to me?" Kamijou questioned with no strength in he's words.

"Don't worry it's just a somniferum, It'll make you sleep for while at least until we reach our destination"

"And later who knows, our job was just to take you there, so good luck boy" the red headed driver replies.

"D-damn you…" everything get dark for Kamijou Touma, he can't hear, see or feel anything, he stayed unconscious in that black van surrounded by strange people and with an unknown destination.

Misaka Mikoto was walking to her dorm, but she stopped because of a chill crossing her back.

"Wh-what was that? What a strange feeling" Misaka embrace herself, as if she felt a very cold breeze.

"(It was like an electric overload, but not a big one, the strange thing it was in the direction that idiot took)" Mikoto looked a little worried.

"Nah, I must be over thinking the things, I don't think that Idiot has something to do with that, I'll better hurry or the dorm manager might get mad at me" the short haired started to run to her dorm direction, but stopped a moment later.

"Ok, maybe just a glimpse only to reassure my heart" Misaka turned and started to run in the direction that Touma took.

When she got there, she couldn't notice anything suspicious, except for that strange electric feeling still lingering in the place.

"Mmm, well there's nothing wrong, maybe it was just my imagination, oh well maybe I should call him, just to be sure, (but what should I tell him, we just dismiss each other some minutes ago)" Mikoto looked puzzled and nervous.

"Ok, just a little call to make sure he's ok, and hang up quickly" Misaka took a deep breath and pressed the button on her phone to call Kamijou.

*Tiriririri, tiriririri*

"He's not answering, uh? That sound" Mikoto noticed the sound of the cell phone was near her, but she couldn't see anybody around "Where is that sound coming from?" Misaka walked to approach to that sound, until she found the sound was coming near a litter basket.

Misaka approached the basket and found the bag with the omelet Kamijou was holding minutes ago, and more important a cell phone with a Gekota strap, it was Touma's phone.

"What? Something really happened to him?"

_**Chapter 1 end.**_

_**OK, here you go my first chapter of this fic and I'm already exhausted, hope the next ones don't become so tiresome and extended, well see you next time.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ok, here goes the second chapter, enjoy.**_

_**.  
**_

**Chapter 2: Let the Project begin.**

**.  
**

* * *

Misaka Mikoto Grabs Kamijou's cell phone from the street while thinking if Touma was in problems, or if he went to the problems, but either way she was still concerned,.

"I don't know what to think, that idiot could be either in trouble, or trying to help some in troubles that's the kind of idiot he is, but I'm still worried"

Misaka must be really worried because she didn't felt there was another person besides her in the scene of crime, and that someone has the same face as her.

"Onee-sama"

"Waaa!, Wh- what, you startled me, oh, It's you, what is it Imouto?"

Precisely, the one besides her is one of the almost ten thousand sisters left from the experiment of the "level 6 project", and one of the ten sisters left in academy city, only known for her serial number, Misaka "10032" also known as Misaka Imouto for Touma, this sister in particular have a heart shaped necklace, a gift from the former spiky-haired boy.

"Misaka was investigating a strange electromagnetic pulse in this area, and then Misaka find Onee-sama here, says Misaka as she looks at onee-sama's face with disbelief eyes"

"N-No, your wrong it wasn't me, I came here for the same thing! Why everybody thinks every electric problem is my doing?"

"It's the normal answer, says Misaka as she nods with her head"

"W-why you little"

"That aside Onee-sama, what's that item in your hand, says Misaka as she looks with curiosity"

"Ah this, it seems it's that idiot's phone, in fact he and I just met a while ago, but when he came this way I felt that electromagnetic pulse, and when I got here he wasn't around and his phone was on the street besides the food bag he was carrying"

"Is Onee-sama worried about Kamijou-san? Says Misaka as she tilts her head"

"G-gaaah! O-of course not, I-I-I was just curious that's all" Mikoto looked flustered.

"Once again Onee-sama can't be honest with herself, says Misaka as she nods her head with frustration"

"Guh! Ok, ok I'll say it, I might be a little worried about him, but that's just because he tends to be in a lot of problem all the time"

"In that, Misaka have to agree with Original, that person likes to mess with the problems of other people, but that's one of the traits Misaka likes about him, says Misaka as she blush and put her hands on her cheeks"

"W-what are you saying! And what do you mean "traits" you like about him"

"Please don't make Misaka repeat it, say Misaka as she nervously hide her face"

"Gh, Ok we'll talk about this later, but for now let's split off to find that idiot's whereabouts, damn if only he had his phone I'll call him and that would be all, I guess it's a bad thing I never knew where he lives to see if his alright"

"If Original is talking about his residence, Misaka knows where he lives"

"Uh? YOU KNOW!"

* * *

.

Meanwhile, the black van parks in front of an old building, and the 3 mercenaries, carrying an unconscious Kamijou Touma, leaves the van and goes to the basement of the building, there they're received by Hideo Takeshima.

"Oh, very well done, I knew hiring professional mercenaries were the right choice, but what took you long?"

"Well we got a little setback, but we bring him unharmed as you asked" Seymour replied.

"What kind of setback?"

"Well he was all lovey-dovey with the sparky girl and we've got to wait a lot" Akito, the red-head, replied with a big grin.

"Sparky girl?" Takeshima looked puzzled

"The "Railgun" was accompanying him that's why we have to wait until they separated"

"Hmmm, I see, very prudent of your part, that girl could be a really pain, well done"

"Putting that aside where should I leave the boy?" Logan looked annoyed since he is the one carrying Touma on his shoulder.

"Ah, yeah just put him on the table" Hideo pointed at the corner of the basement, where a lot of machines are placed around a table.

"Professor isn't that a surgery table? Exactly, what are you gonna do with him?" Logan looked intrigued.

"Let's just say, were going to turn him into a tool for revenge"

* * *

.

Mikoto and Misaka 10032, also known as Imouto, are walking in the corridor of a certain apartment building, where a certain spiky-haired guy lives.

"I never thought that blockhead lived here, I have passed in front of this building a couple of times and never noticed. But tell me once again, **HOW** do you know where he lives?" Mikoto looked a little annoyed.

"Misaka have come here 2 times, once while Misaka helped him carry the juice cans, and a last one when Misaka came to ask for his help in the remnant incident, although Misaka had wanted to come more often, says Misaka as she blushed again"

"Enough with the blush thing will ya'! So, what's his apartment?"

"Were in front of it"

The two girls stand in the front of Kamijou's apartment, Misaka-Imouto looked okay, since it wasn't her first time here, but compared to her, Mikoto was really nervous and doubtful, since it was the first time she came, and she always wanted to know where he lived.

"Let's enter and see if his here, says Misaka as she turns the knob"

"W-wait you fool, we should knock fir…"

Mikoto couldn't finish the sentence because a white dressed figure jumped over her and began to bite her head.

"TOUMAAA! What took you so long, didn't you say you'll come after school? I'm really hungry now!" an angry sister is biting Mikoto's head, with her eyes closed, without noticing the target of her anger is the wrong one.

"OU OU OU OU OUCH! What are you doing! Stop doing that you moron!"

"Mmmh?" With a *Blink* Index opened her eyes and finally noticed the person she is biting is not Kamijou Touma.

"Ah, I'm really sorry, I thought you were Touma"

"Does that mean you always "greet" him with a bite in the head? Says Misaka as she looks perplexed"

"I-I-It's not that way I only does that when he makes me angry" Index looked apologetic.

"YOU SHOULD STOP DOING THAT! It really hurt a lot, It felt like the "Iron claw" from the dorm manager" Mikoto is still grabbing the top of her head with both hands trying to reduce the pain.

"I'm really really really sorry about that, but, by the way, what are the cool beauty and short-hair doing here?"

"That's what I should ask you! What are you doing here! (and what kind nicknames you put to people [cool beauty?])

"I live here"

"What! I thought this was that Idiot's apartment!"

"This is Touma's apartment, it's just he let me live here with him"

"W-w-w-what you two live together!"

"Ummm, Misaka is sorry to interrupt, since it's funny to look at you two argue, but shouldn't we enter and explain the situation since were showing quite the ruckus at the door, says Misaka as she makes her way trough the entrance"

"Ah, y-yes you're right, please make yourselves comfortable" a little nervous Index says to the visitors.

Mikoto and Misaka-Imouto sat at the bed while Index went to the kitchen for some glasses of water.

"(So this is his home, it's a little messy, but I guess that's how a guys room should be, and this is his bed, w-where he sleeps every night. Wait a minute, if what that chibi-sister says is true, then, the two of them sleeps together!)" for the thoughts Mikoto is having, she shows a great scarlet blush.

"Here, some water" Index brought 3 glasses of water.

"Thank you"

"Ah, y-yeah thanks, by the way you say you actually live here with him, right, since when the two of you live t-together?" Mikoto asked with a little nervousness in her voice.

"Mmmm, I have been living with him since august"

"August! That have been almost half a year, did his school allow it?"

"Nope, that's why it's a secret, eh…" It seems like Index finally realizes something, "S-s-so please don't tell anyone else about this, ok?"

"Misaka already knew about it, and Misaka don't really care about the students rules, says Misaka with a carefree attitude"

"Really? Thank you" Index looks relieved and later turns towards Mikoto with a worried face.

"Ah, ok, I promise I wont tell anybody, geez, it's not like I'm the kind of person who delate another person, but just tell me one thing"

"Uh? What is it?"

"Ummm, w-well you know, do you actually s-s-sleep t-together?"

Index looked a little surprised for the question Mikoto throw to her and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"O-of course not, Touma gave me the bed while he prefers to sleep in the bath tub"

"oh, oooh, I-I see I'm relieved now"

"Relieved you say Onee-sama? Asks Misaka as she looks at original with mocking eyes"

"Y-you shut up, it's nothing like that!" a flustered Mikoto reclaims to her Imouto.

"Anyway are you two twins? You look so alike that I don't think you're not related"

"Oh, well it's a long story, but I guess you can say that we are sisters"

"Misaka and Onee-sama are related in a genetic structure, says Misaka as she puffs her chest with proud"

"I see, I don't quite get it, but for what I understand you two are close, but I still think the cool beauty with the necklace looks more reliable than short-hair"

"Hey stop putting people strange nicknames, just call me Misaka or Mikoto, it's the same"

"Ok then I'll call you Mikoto"

"(Without Honorifics?) fine it's ok that way, then I'll call you Index, was it? Is that really your name?"

"Yup, Index Librorium Prohibitorium, or just Index for short"

"(Weird name)"

"And you? The cool beauty lady, what's your name?"

"Cool beauty sounds good to me, but since we need a proper introduction, you can call me Misaka 10032 says Misaka as she tells her full name with proud for her serial number"

"Misaka 10032 sounds weird"

"(Look who's talking)" Mikoto thought while taking a sip from her glass of water.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Are you searching for Touma? You talked about some kind of situation"

Mikoto finally released she was forgetting something important.

"Yeah we came to see if that idiot was fine!"

"Touma? Touma is in trouble!"

"That's what we wanted to confirm, says Misaka with a worried face"

"It seems he is in some kind of problem, since he dropped his cell phone"

"Well he said he would come after school, for the two of us could hangout, but it's already late, and when he promise something he rarely broke it"

"Y-yeah I agree" Mikoto remembered the promise he made that night of August 21 on the bridge and how he fulfilled that promise. "A-anyway we should search for him, he might have intervened in someone else's mess"

"Alright Misaka will contact with the rest of the sisters to inform them of the event, says Misaka as she enters in the Misaka network"

*Growl*

"Before that, can we go to buy something to eat I haven't eaten in a while" The stomach of Index makes a lot of strange sounds because of hunger.

"Uh? I guess we can go to a restaurant so you can eat something, (I guess that extra Omelet he bought was for her)"

"Really? Thank you" Index jumped with happiness

"Ok, let's go, ah, before that, can I use the bathroom I want to refresh a little"

"Sure, it's that door over there"

"Thank you" Mikoto went to the bathroom and washed her hands and face, "siiigh (I never thought I'll come to his apartment in this kind of situation, I wonder if his ok)"

Misaka was about to leave the room when she catches a glimpse of the bath tub were Kamijou Touma sleeps at night.

"(So, you left the bed to the chibi-sister and instead you use the bath tub to sleep, quite chivalrous of your part) tee-hee" a little giggle escaped from Mikoto's lips, "OK, Its time to see if you're in trouble and help you out" Mikoto slapped her cheeks and leaves the restroom to first go to a restaurant.

* * *

.

The 3 girls arrived to a restaurant near to Kamijou's place; they took seat at an empty table in a corner of the restaurant.

"Are you sure I can ask for anything I want!" Index looked at Mikoto with sparking eyes.

"Yeah sure, anything is okay since you don't have money I'll pay"

"Yaii, thanks a lot, you're very generous short-hair"

"Mikoto-sama for you!"

"Oh yeah right, Mikoto"

"Geez, just learn my name, okay?"

"Onee-sama…"

"Uh? What is it you want something too?"

"Since Misaka haven't taken lunch yet I'll feel grateful if Onee-sama buys Misaka something says Misaka a little ashamed for her selfishness"

"It's ok, it's ok, were sisters after all, there's nothing to feel ashamed"

"Thank you Onee-sama"

"Ok, ask to your hearts content" Mikoto makes a gesture for the waiter.

"Yes, what do you want to order?" a high school waiter with brown hair asks to the girls.

"I have already eaten, just take the orders of these two, please"

"Misaka wants the spaghetti alle erbette, steak with potatoes, green salad and a parfait says Misaka as she indicates with her finger on the menu"

"Wow, you sure can eat" Mikoto grinned to her sister.

"Since is the first time Original invites Misaka to lunch, Misaka have to take advantage for the occasion"

"Ha ha ha ha well said, you can order whatever you wan…"

"I want this and this, and this, and this, and this one too, oh oh oh and this, and this one too, and one of these too, and a bucket of vanilla ice cream for dessert please"

"Uh?" Mikoto paled at the sound of everything listed above.

"Ah, y-yes coming right away ladies" the waiter rushed to the kitchen.

"A-a-are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Yup, since you say I can eat to my heart content, I'll eat until I'm full"

"Y-yeah, I said that (don´t have enough cash good thing I brought the credit card)"

After 10 minutes the food arrived, Mikoto and Misaka Imouto only looked at how Index devoured the food in front of her, and in a matter of some minutes the food was gone, Imouto is still eating her parfait while Index is eating the bucket of ice cream with a spoon.

"Puaaah, that surely hit the spot, thanks for the meal Mikoto"

"Don't say that when you're still eating ice cream, geez, just how much do you eat? Is that why that idiot is always short in money?"

"U-umm well we don't eat out very often; usually Touma is the one cooking"

"Uh? Does that blockhead cook?" Mikoto looked perplexed.

"Yup, he might not be a professional but his food is fairly good" Index gave a maiden in love-like smile.

"Oooh, so that idiot even cooks for you uh? Are you sure you're not something else?"

"N-no, w-were just friends and for some circumstances he becomes my guardian, and I'm living in his apartment, but maybe, in the future…" Index looks away with a blush.

"Uh? In the future what do you mean by that?"

"Onee-sama, even if Misaka is interested in the relationship of those two, we have some more important business to attend says Misaka with a serious look on her eyes"

"Ah, y-yeah you're right, I want to check something" Mikoto Pulled a rectangular device from her skirt pocket.

"Uh? What is that?" Index looked with curiosity.

"It's a pocket computer, where we found that idiot's phone I noticed there were security cameras, maybe with my ability I can hack the security system and see the records of those cameras to see what happened exactly"

"That's a useful and illegal ability says Misaka with astonishment for her one-samas behavior"

"S-shut up, if it works there's nothing wrong with it"

"I don't quite get it, but if you can know where Touma went with that, then it's amazing"

"Right, right, now you get it, ok give me some time to hack the cameras system"

After some minutes Mikoto finally finds the records of the cameras she wants to see.

"This is it, that's the street, now I want to see what happened ten minutes after we parted"

On the little screen Kamijou can be seen walking on the street while taking his cell phone from his pocket, but some moments later the screen went dark.

"What! What the hell happened, did the camera went off?"

"No, look the camera turned on again says Misaka pointing at the screen"

"Uh? What the? His already gone, I'll try other other perspectives"

She tried with other 4 perspectives from other cameras, but the result was the same in every one of them.

"I don't get it, in all of them the cameras went dark when he passes by and a moment later the image return with him already gone" Mikoto looked distressed.

"Mmmm, could it be? Mikoto please, can you return to the first one? I want to ensure something" Index asks with a serious look.

"Sure, what you want?"

They saw the first video once again.

"As I suspected, in all the videos the image went off for exactly 20 seconds"

"You're right, it's much to be a coincidence for the 4 cameras are turned off simultaneously for exactly 20 seconds, Misaka inquires"

"Hack the cameras to see the records is easy but to control them is something else for the protocols the security system has, to do something like that you need to be in the central, or use a device to turn off the cameras like…"

"An electromagnetic pulse!" Mikoto and Misaka Imouto said at unison.

"Of course some moments before he disappeared we felt that estrange pulse"

"A what?" Index haves no clue of what the sisters are talking about.

"Let's say it's some kind of wave that damages some electronic devices, like the security cameras"

"Onee-sama, try using other cameras pointing at his direction but more distant ones, that kind of pulse only have an area of some tens of meters"

"Right I'll do that"

Mikoto searched the records of the cameras near that area, until she found a camera that could serve.

"Ok, let's try this one"

The camera showed an image of people walking, but at the distance you can see the back of Kamijou while walking and a black van near him.

"That's it, the image is kind of small but I hope the pulse didn't reached this one"

"Try using the zoom says Misaka as she remark the obvious"

"I know that"

Mikoto makes zoom to the image; it looked a little distorted but at least it was something, in it Kamijou could be seen walking and taking his phone from his pocket, but the following made the 3 girls go pale, in the image Touma looked stung by something in the neck, dizzy, and then the black van approached him and a man took him by the shoulder and pull him inside the van then the van accelerated and banished from sight.

"W-what the hell? H-he got kidnapped?" Mikoto couldn't believe what she has seen.

"The man in the van took Touma by force, he must be a bad man" Index looked angry and concerned.

"Now this is a serious matter, Misaka will use all her resources to find her savior says Misaka with a worried stare"

"Yes, you're right, we have to search for him let's split up and search for that van"

"Right!" Index nodded.

"Understood but first I'll contact the rest of the sisters inside Academy city says Misaka as she connects to the Misaka network"

"Good, we'll need the help of the sisters, let's search for 3 hours and meet up later at his place, let's go!"

Mikoto, Misaka Imouto and Index went to separated directions while Misaka Imouto is contacting the "sisters" by the Misaka network.

_**-[This is Misaka 10032 speaking to al the SISTERS, especially to the ones inside Academy city]**_

_**-[What's the matter 10032? Says Misaka 19090 as she takes a shower]**_

_**-[The emergency seted moments ago has turned from yellow to red says Misaka 10032 with an exalted tone]**_

_**-[Something happened to Kamijou-kun says Misaka 10039 with a worried voice]**_

_**-[It seems our savior, Kamijou Touma, have been kidnapped by an unknown force says Misaka10032 while she informs to the rest of the sisters]**_

_***GASP***_

_**-[10032 Is this report accurate? Asks Misaka 13579 as she wants to be just a bad joke]**_

_**-[Sadly it is true, Misaka have seen it with the help of Onee-sama and, the girl living with him, known as Index, a security camera have captured the moment when a man in a black van abducted our savior and taken him to an unknown place Inform Misaka10032 to the sisters]**_

_**-[Any other description of the car? Misaka 19002 asks]**_

_**-[Unfortunately not, Misaka will investigate about the mark and model but aside that there's no other clue says Misaka 10032 with resentment]**_

_**-[For the time being we have to search for that van and any other clue right? Misaka 10044 inquire]**_

_**-[Exactly, Misaka will load the network with the information I already have, search for any clue and post it in the network says Misaka 10032 as she takes command]**_

_**-[Very well I'm on my way says Misaka 11118 as she takes her automatic gunfire]**_

_**-[Understood, just be cautious says Misaka 14458 as she takes her own gunfire]**_

_**-[Misaka is worried if is okay to leave these two Misakas to wreak havoc in the city says Misaka 10774 with a concerned voice for Kamijou-kun and the innocent bystanders]**_

_**-[Very well all the Misakas in Academy city, prepare the search of Kamijou Touma and the rest of the "Sister" stay in standby says Misaka10032 as she gives her all]**_

_**-UNDERSTOOD!-**_

_**-[Please find Kamijou-kun, since we can't go, the only thing we can do is wish you luck says Misaka 14333 with a voice of concern and hope]**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

Unfortunately 3 days have passed, and Kamijou Touma is nowhere to be found.

.

It's a dark night in Academy City, Frederic Averruncus is walking on a desolated street passing by the numerous alleys.

"It's such a nice night, with barely any light on the street and even the light of the moon and stars is very low, indeed such a nice and dark night, don`t you think, Stiyl Magnus?"

From the corner of the dark street, a black robed figure with red hair shown himself, his ears are pierced by a lot of earrings and under his right eye a bar code tattoo can be seen, It is Stiyl Magnus, a magician from Necessarius of the England Church.

"My, my, you have always been good to find and feel people, I didn't make any noise or let out my presence and you still knew it was me"

"So what brings you to Academy City I don't think its fun or as tourist?"

"You know quite well why I'm here, you stole important documents and artifacts from Necessarius, you joined with someone from the science side for only god knows why, in my book that's reason enough to consider you a traitor and a rouge magician, surrender now and I'll take you to Necessarius with no harm, otherwise I'll make you taste my flames" warns Stiyl summoning a flame in his hand.

"I don't think you understand this, I left Necessarius because I couldn't bear with that sly fox you have for boss, I have greatest desires that cant be fulfilled in the presence of that woman, that's why I left, of course, not without my payment for al these years of service"

"Well, I don't really care for the story of you and the Archbishop, my mission is to take you back to England or killing you in the process, I think I have to do the former" Stiyl sprint in the direction of Averruncus with a flame sword in his hand.

"My, to much violence from you, why don't you relax a little?"

*Snap*

Frederic Averruncus made a snap sound with his fingers, and the moment he does that, a shot could be heard from the building besides him, the projectile hits Stiyl in his left shoulder but thanks to his magic shield the bullet is reflected to a window near him.

"Kh, who's there!" the priest yells in the direction the bullet came from.

From the second floor of the building a hooded figure jumps in front of Frederic, is a man around 1.70cm and 1.80cm in a long black cloak with a hood covering his face.

"Tch, so, you hired a bodyguard, but you need something more than a bullet to stop me, now you, and that bodyguard of yours, are death meat, by the name of the strongest, Fortis931!" Stiyl throw a bunch of cards and al of them scattered over all the place, then he began to make his enchant, "One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed. The great flame of the beginning. It is a light of blessing that raises life and a light of judgment that punishes evil. It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness. Its name is fire and its role is the sword. Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body!" The chest of Stiyl's priest's habit swelled out and the power from within popped off the buttons. With the roar of flames sucking in oxygen, a giant mass of flames shot out from within his clothes. Then the mass of fire began to take the form of a giant flame god, It's name is Innocentius.

"Using your trump card from the beginning uh? that's so unlike you"

"Shut it, it's better to finish this once and for all, the moment innocentius touches you, you'll be nothing more than ashes on the asphalt, GO INNOCENTIUS!"

With a howl the Fire giant throws himself against Frederic and the hooded bodyguard.

"Eliminate them, **Reaper**"

The black cloaked man runs towards the monstrous fire giant rising his right hand, when he touched the creature, instead of burning to the bone a breaking glass sound echoed in the street and innocentius disappear with a howl.

"What? That's impossible nobody can make that to Innocesntius" Stiyl looked perplexed "(Only one person could do that, but that can't be…)"

The fire giant begins to reform himself to once again take the shape of a human, but the hooded man, now known as "Reaper", took something from within his cloak, countless of pellets no more than 2 or 3cm in size are in his hands then he begins to throw them in all directions, the moment the pellet hit the walls or the floor it explode liberating some kind of corrosive liquid destroying the cards Stiyl uses to summon Innocentius.

"(Damn, it's like that time)" Stiyls seems to be angry and confussed.

With the cards destroyed there's nothing to link Innocentius with this world, then the Reaper make his move and hit once again the flame giant to make him disappear once and for all.

"Damnit! How could you do this!" the black priest invokes a fire ball in each hand "No one but that guy is able to do that!"

Stiyl throws the 2 fireballs but the reaper evades one and hit the last with his right hand making it disappear in mid air.

"You should know by now, that that kind of trick wont work on him; after all he has already destroyed your most powerful magic" with a tired tone Averruncus mocks Stiyls attempts.

"Shut up! This is not over yet"

Stiyl summons two flame swords one in each hand, and runs towards the cloaked man for a melee fight, but the Reaper evade his attack, grabs Stiyl's right arm and break it with a punch on the elbow, making Stiyl yield in pain and making the sword disappear, Stiyl tried to hit him with his remaining sword but the hooded man blocked the slash with his right hand, and that sword disappeared as well, then the Reaper grabbed a combat Knife within his cloak using his left hand and pierce the priest in the gut, and with the now free right hand deliver a vicious punch on Stiyl's face, making him fly 2 or 3 meters backside, the dark hooded guy grabs his handgun from within his cloak and shoots 3 times to the already fallen Stiyl, on the right shoulder, left side and left knee.

"Gghuu, ghaa!"Stiyl vomit some blood from his mouth, he have been fatally wounded.

"Woow you are in such a terrible shape, but I guess it is understandable you have never been a good fighter, even your magic shield was destroyed the moment he touch you" Frederic approached near where Stiyl was.

"Khh, just who the hell is him, how could he have this kind of power"

"You still don't know? or is more like, you don't want believe it"

Averruncus grabbed the hood and when he pulled it down, a familiar face appeared in front of Stiyl, it was the face of the boy who have helped the most important person in his life from her "Illness", it was the same boy who have helped him in numerous missions inside and outside Academy City, it was the face of Kamijou Touma, but something was odd about him, his eyes weren't like usual, warm, friendly, determined and full of compassion, they were cold, emotionless, like the eyes of a corpse.

"What have you done to him?" Stiyl's eyes showed anger.

"Well, nothing much, just some adjustments here and there and maybe a brainwash, the usual thing to make him into a coldhearted assassin"

"Damn you! Why did you chose him? this guy have almost nothing to do with the magic side!"

"HA, don't play dumb with me, I know this boy posses a unique power, nothing like this have been seen in the magic side or the science side before, he have defeated the most powerful espers and magicians like the ones sent by the Roman Catholic Church, that's why I choose him, with the proper training I can turn him into the perfect magician/esper killer"

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you really are sick and pathetic" Stiyl burst in laughter grabbing his stomach wound with his left hand while trying to stand up.

"What did you say?"

"It's obvious why you pick him, its because you don't have the power to make yourself stronger, and that's why you have to rely on others since you are so powerless and pathetic, instead of training yourself you prefer to use others to fulfill your own selfish desires, you damn leech!"

"GRAAAh! Enough of this, Reaper finish him off!"

Before Kamijou could grab his handgun again, Stiyl chanted a spell to make a ball of light, illuminating the whole street and blinding Averruncus and Touma to make his escape, when they're sight is restored Stiyl is already gone.

"Damn him! I didn't know he was that good in escapes, even in that shape, (but it doesn't matter now, the exercise was completed and successful, the Illusion Destroyer A.K.A The Reaper is indeed the perfect assassin against magicians now I have to probe him against espers), let's go Reaper we're returning to the lab" Averruncus and Kamijou Touma Disappeared in that dark street and returned to their base.

Meanwhile on the roof of a building near the site of the fight, Stiyl lies on a bloody floor applying a healing spell on his wounds.

"T-this is getting out of hand, I might need some back up, its better to call some reinforcements"

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

_**And that's it for chapter 2, I'll try to keep uploading, I don't want to make to many chapters maybe 5 or 6 but it might take some time, at very least I'll try to finish this before the end of the world (December 23 o.O), stay tuned.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Here goes chapter 3, once again forgive my grammar errors, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spreading Misfortune.**

Academy City 02:00 a.m, after whipping the floor with Stiyl Magnus, Averruncus and the brainwashed Kamijou returns to the secret laboratory, and current hideout.

"So how did it go?" the scientific Hideo Takeshima greets the magician.

"Just as we planned, the flame magician has no chance"

"Excellent, with this test we're one step closer in the fulfillment of our plan"

"Indeed, but we still need to make more preparations, and make him fight some high leveled espers as well, did you get the equipment you mentioned before?"

"Yes, they've arrived not long ago, with the money you brought getting these things is easier, of course, if you have the right connections"

"The money is not a problem as long as we can get the necessary items for the tests"

"Exactly, all for revenge's sake!"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Anyway, we have to put the Reaper inside the Testament" Takeshima grabbed Kamijou's arm and direct him to the machine known as Testament.

"This device really is amazing, being able to put dozens, even cents, of knowledge inside a human brain, it was quite difficult to get it, but it's worth it" Frederic seems amazed by the machine

"Yes, it's the angular stone for the brainwash, with it and the mixing of some drugs, the Illusion Destroyer Project began!" Hideo laughed of excitement.

"Yeeees, by the way can you put some fighting skills inside Reapers head?, he fights well and have good senses, but he needs more deadly techniques, suited for an assassin, not just some brawler skills"

"With Testament we can put any kind of martial art, Karate, Jujitsu, Muay Tahi, Kenpo, Kenjutsu, even CQC, you choose"

"Just put the most deadly, or, in second thought, get all of them inside his skull, it might be handy, also make him some kind of a pro in stalking and infiltration"

"Yes of course, a perfect kill machine needs all of those abilities, this is exciting, it's like making the design of a RPG character"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy, when you finish with that, equip him with all the items we bought, at noon today he's going for esper hunting, have you found the location of some powerful ones?"

"The most part of them are useless against the Reaper, only levels from 4 to 5 can be a match for him, and for that the darkness of Academy City has plenty of groups with those kinds of espers including levels 5, I have found some of they're hideouts"

"Excellent, finish the work and put him to rest"

"Understood, but, before the tests with the espers, can I use him for some hours?"

"For what purpose?"

"I want him to "visit" some of my former colleagues"

"Fine, but remember, he might be a tool for us, but he is still a human, I don't want him to be tired or damaged"

"That's not a problem, thanks to my **DRIVE** serum, in small dosages, he obtains enhanced strength, agility, speed, endurance and accelerated metabolism, he can keep fighting for 72hrs, without rest"

"Fine, do as you like, as long it don't interfere with the tests, I don't care, get some fun"

"Thanks, I'll do just that" an evil grin appeared on the scientist face.

.

* * *

.

Academy city 01:00 p.m, in the apartment of a certain spiky haired guy, 2 girls are tiredly sighing, while resting near the table, with two glasses of tea, watching the T.V.

"How is possible we can't find even a single clue" the hazel haired girl expressed her dissatisfaction.

"Don't you think they have already moved him outside the city?" the little silver haired nun, shows her worrying face while holding her pet cat.

"I don't think so, besides Academy City there should be no one interested in him, maybe an Academy City's rival, but they might be more interested on a Level 5"

"Maybe the magic side?" Index asked to herself

"Magic side? What are you talking about?"

"The magic side is…"

Before the chibi sister could begin with her speech about magic, Misaka 10032 also known as Misaka Imouto makes her appearance at the apartment's room.

"Yo, any news?" Mikoto saluted her sister clone

"Unfortunately this Misaka, neither the other Misakas could find any clue, about Kamijou Touma's location, informs Misaka with a grim expression for her fruitless expedition"

"Well at least you found the model and plates of the ban, that's more of what I can say about us"

"One-sama's words don't comfort Misaka, says Misaka as she takes a glass to pour some tea"

"Ah, you can leave it, I can pour it for you" the agitated Index exclaims to the SISTER "Touma always says to treat well a guest"

"Please don't, says Misaka as she makes a stop sign with her hand, the chibi sister is doing enough letting Misaka rest here"

"That's lucky for you, I still have to appear at my dorm time to time and attend morning classes, to not raise suspicion"

"That's something I still don't get, why we can't inform the police, this "Anti-skill" thingie, Touma says they're good"

"For two reasons says Misaka while she rise two fingers, first, if we contact them there is a high possibility you might get investigated or arrested too, as a foreigner of Academy City that might become troublesome in our own investigation, and second…"

"If the darkness of Academy City is involved in all this, Anti-skill cant do a thing"

"Exactly, says Misaka while nodding with her head and sitting at the table"

"I see it's only us then"

"Precisely, that's why we have to hurry and find him we shouldn't be wasting time"

"Yes, but, we shouldn't be to hasty if we find him and we're all worn out he might feel bad, says Misaka with a firm stance"

"I-I know that, It's just I'm worried ok, it's been 3 days and we haven't found anything that can help us" Mikoto looks frustrated.

"But still, as the cool beauty says, we must maintain our cool, when we find Touma, I don't want to worry him or make him feel responsible, if we're all beat out"

"Ok, I get it… but, anyway why do you keep calling her "cool beauty"?"

"W-well, when I ask her, how does she preferred to be called, she told me that cool beauty was ok"

"Indeed, that title sounds cooler than just Misaka or 10032-chan, says Misaka as she puffs her chest"

"But calling her cool, makes me feels a little uncool, (not long ago she called me only short hair)"

"Leaving one-sama's psychological state aside, why don't you tell us, how is the savior… how is Kamijou-kun's behavior on his daily life, says Misaka with expectative eyes"

"Y-yeah, that´s true, s-since you have lived with him for six months you must know some things"

"W-well, I do know some things, but, why do you want to know?"

"Ermm, well, b-because, that might help us to find him faster… yes that's right"

"Well, if that can help us, I guess I can tell you"

"Good job one-sama, says Misaka pointing her thumb upwards"

Index took a big breath and began to talk.

"Mmmmm, let's see, Touma is always Unlucky, he loses his wallet and keys a lot, he steps on open strainers or sometimes he get chased by stray dogs, he really sucks at other languages, and it seems he haves some kind of Edipo complex, because, when we went to the sea he didn't let his father get near his mom and seemed very protective towards her, but he's good natured, he always cooks for me, and sometimes plays with me or keeps me company, It's fun to be with him, and he always lends a hand when someone is in dire situations, even if that could take him some problems or even get him injured, like when he helped Aisa, I don't really know all the details, but he ended hospitalized with his right arm severed, but the frog faced doctor reattached it again, so it's ok, and it seems he have been in many others ordeals, because he get hospitalized a lot, like on August 21st, he disappeared all the night, and when I got contacted by the hospital the next day, he was all wrapped in bandages and injured badly, I was really worried that time. Even on that sport festival "Daihaseisai" he got beaten out too, and every time I ask him for answers he only says, that it was something important he got to do"

"Wait, wait, wait, he got his arm cut off!? And, who is this Aisa person? It sounds like the name of a girl"

"Yes, she is a girl, we first met her at a hamburger shop dressed as a miko, and it seems she was captive by a magician, but Touma rescued her"

"Hamburger shop, miko dress and magic again? This is getting more complicated (sigh)"

"Misaka is more concerned for this "Edipo complex" of him, for what Misaka recalls, that's a serious issue on the mind of a male teenager, says Misaka with a worried expression"

"Yes! And when we were there, he was really mean to me, he strangled me, he hit me with a door and buried me in the sand, those were some horrible vacations, oh! And in August 31st he went to a hospital outside the city with a man named Yamisaka Ouma, to remove a curse from a woman, but they left me here tied up, for the whole night, it wasn't until morning when Touma returned when he untied me, of course he received his fair punishment"

"You are really good with the dates, (even in August 31st, when we had that fake date, at night he went outside the city to help someone else? That guy gets in dire situations very often)"

"I have photographic memory, that's why I can remember every detail, the good ones and the bad ones" Index look down for a moment with a sorrow expression.

"Misaka haves to apologize to Index-san says Misaka with a serious tone"

"Uh? Why is that?" Index looked at the SISTER, with perplexed eyes.

"Since it was partially Misaka's fault, that Kamijou Touma got injured on august 21st, he was helping Misaka and Misaka's sisters, that's why Misaka is very sorry for making Index-san worried, says Misaka as she humbly bow her head"

"Ah?"

"Well in that case, I have to apologize as well, since it was my fault too" Mikoto slightly bows her head.

"Ah! n-no, no, no you don't have to apologize, please rise your heads, I'm sure Touma did that all by his own, I'm happy he was able to help"

"That's good, says Misaka with a relieved expression"

"Anyway, we must continue with our search"

"Agreed"

"Misaka feels the same"

"Let's turn the TV off, and lets go out" when Mikoto was about to switch off the TV some breaknews appeared on the screen.

"We're _sorry to interrupt your habitual programming, for the next shocking news, Anti-Skill found the corpses of three male adults in their respective places, the three of them didn't shown any kind of defensive wound, except for a deep cut on the throat, Anti-Skill haven't given any details, but rumors says on the bodies were some kind of "cover letter" with the name "Reaper", again Anti-Skill didn't ensure or denies this rumor, it's still unknown if it's an act of a group or a serial killer, so the authorities asks to the student body to travel in groups for higher safety. Oh! Last minute news, the bodies have been recognized as Kuyikawa Kaoru, Matsuda Matsuo and Akimoto Akira, the three of them scientist of some renown" on the screen appeared the photographs of the killed scientists._

"This people are…" Misaka Imouto looked at the screen with surprised eyes.

"You knew these people?" Index asked to Imouto.

"No, its ok, says Misaka shaking her head"

"Well, it seems is dangerous outside too, it might be better to leave in two groups, 10032-chan, you stay with Index and take care of her, I'll go alone"

"Why I must be the one been accompanied, it's like your making fun of me" the little nun puffed her cheeks in disagreement.

"First, because I don't think you have kind of ability to protect yourself, second, you look really defenseless and easy to kidnap, and third, because I can go alone, and need you two be together, very few people mess with a level 5"

"It's the logical scenario, says Misaka nodding in agreement"

"Fine! Grummble ,grumble, stupid espers, if this was a magic issue I would be more useful than you, grumble, grumble" Index quietly grumbles.

And then the three girls left the apartment to restart their search of a certain spiky-haired guy.

.

* * *

.

Academy City 7:00 p.m, hideout of Hideo Takeshima and Frederic Averruncus.

"Very well, is almost time to begin with the next test, is everything ready?" Averruncus asks to the scientist.

"Yes, I already deployed the Reaper; he must be near the site of encounter"

"Good, everything goes according to schedule, but, are you sure those espers meets at that place?"

"Yes, is one is of the many places they go the most, and I have already identified them in there"

"Fine, but are you sure they can be useful on the training test? This ITEM group is only made of girls"

"Only girls yes, but they're espers trained in combat, there's even the 4th level 5, Meltdowner, she could be a really powerful battle-esper, but still, I don't think she can handle the Reaper, I have already programmed him to not kill them unless is highly necessary, I don't want rise any unnecessary suspicion from the directors board"

"Good planned, and talking about unnecessary suspicion, I saw on the news about three scientist murdered, and some kind of card with the word Reaper in it, didn't know you liked the drama"

"Yes! They were some old colleagues of mine, I sent the Reaper to dispatch them, about the card I want to leave some kind of record of the targets of the project, of course, if is possible, I want to leave one on the tests areas"

"Tch, fine, do whatever you like, at the end it won't matter"

.

* * *

.

Academy City 7:35 p.m, in a big building named "Monjiro's", were you can rent a private room with television, karaoke, video games, open bar and room service, in one of those rooms on the third floor, are group of four girls and one man, they are one of the dark groups in Academy City, known as ITEM, but for now they're looking like a bunch of lazy bums with no job to perform only lazing around the room.

"Say, when is going to be our next assignment?" a blonde foreigner-looking girl, named Frenda, asked to the rest of the group lying on the sofa.

"Beats me, its only until they contact us, until then we have free time" Mugino Shizuri bluntly responded to the question of her comrade while drinking her ice tea.

"Sometimes they contact us 2 or 3 times per day, and other times they contact us a week later, when the free time extends that much, I get super bored" Kinuhata Saiai replies with boredom.

"All of you only talk about missions and assignments, don't you people have something else to do?" the ex leader of skill-out and actual henchman of ITEM, Hamazura Shiage, asks to the group of girls.

"Shut up you are just a henchman, you should be super honored to be around us" the short girl with a kit dress replies to the level 0 henchman.

"Yeah, yeah, I only say, you should be enjoying more your youth"

"But I'm enjoying my youth right now" the silent girl with the pink sports suit, Takitsubo Riko, finally spoke.

"Aaah, Takitsubo you're just lying on the couch while hanging your head"

"For me this is very enjoyable" Takitsubo responded with a little smile.

"This is depressing, even for a guy like me, when you girls are not working you're way to lazy"

"Oh yeah? And what do you suggest mister "Joyful youth" Hamazura" Mugino teased the henchman.

"W-well, there a re a lot of possibilities, go to a pool, the bowling, arcades even here you got a karaoke and video games"

"Nah, it's late for a pool and the bowling and arcades are boring, maybe the karaoke, but I'm not in the mood to show you my beautiful voice" Frenda Seivelun replies with a mocking tone.

"T-then, the videogames here, they have a lot of games here"

"Nah, I already check them, most of them are some crappy games or date sims, it seems we choose a room used by some stupid otakus, really the worst" Kinuhata replies bluntly.

"Oh, come on the "galges" are not that bad"

This sole comment raised the curiosity of the girls inside the room, against the brown haired guy.

"Ooooh, this interesting, it seems Hamazura-chan likes the games made to date some 2-D girls, that's pathetic, HA HA HA HA HA!, and tell me do you play too, with the porn ones?" Mugino laughs so hard, much for Shiage's concern.

"N-no of course not, hahaha, I-I don't play with "eroges" who do you think I am? hahaha" Hamazura's laugh sounds fake and hysterical, like a teenager whose mother founds his collection of porn magazines under his bed, and he tries to deny it.

"He even know how they're named, that's super gross even for you Hamazura"

"Basically, that's lame Hamazura"

"Is that true Hamazura-kun? You like that kind of games?"

"N-no, Takitsubo, honestly is just a coincidence I know the name of the genres"

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what you do with this "eroges" of yours?" Mugino teased even more the already flustered Hamazura.

"E-enough with this, I'm going out to buy some drinks"

"Hey idiot, we have here a fridge full of drinks" Says Frenda pointing at the little white box besides the TV.

"Ggh, e-even so I'm going out" then Shiage leaves the room with haste.

After Hamazura leave, the room erupts with laughter from the girls, mocking the face of the guy who has already leaved the room.

.

* * *

.

Outside the building of the rented rooms, over a smaller building, lies the dark hooded shape of Kamijou Touma, now known as Reaper, just waiting for the next instruction, from the device of his head the voice of the scientist is sounded.

"_The targets are inside, begin with the operation Reaper"_

"_**Understood"**_ responded Touma with the coldest tone of voice he could have.

Then Kamijou grabbed a hand gun with his left hand and a grenade with his right, then shoots at the window of the room were the girls of ITEM lies, immediately after, with the glass already broken, he throws the grenade inside the room making it explode, but instead of silence from the room a large ray of light melts the wall towards Kamijou, but Touma easily avoids it.

"Well, well,well, it seems we have a little guest, at last we were having some fun but you have to come and spoil it" Mugino Shisuri, the number four of seven level 5 espers glares at the enemy in front of her.

It seems Mugino and Kinuhata protected Takitsubo and Frenda with they're respective powers from the explosion.

"Let's finish him quickly and keep teasing Hamazura, that was super fun"

"You're right; I'm not in the mood for a fight so I'll erease him with a single shot"

Mugino concentrated her power in her left hand, and released the deadly melting ray of light, but Kamijou raised his right hand and when the ray hit him, instead of melting his arm and all his body it banished with the sound of broken glasses leaving the hooded man unscratched.

"What? That can't be possible!"Mugino keep shooting at the man, but he either negates them or avoids them, all with absolute ease.

The other three girls can't believe what they're eyes see, this man is ridiculing their boss, the number four level 5 of Academy City, Meltdowner.

"This can't be happening, who is that guy, is he that number one?" Frenda asks desperately to Mugino.

"I don't think so that guy can manipulate any vector, he could bend my ray or even redirect it towards me, but this one is different, the moment he touch it, it's like if he's negating it through the source, making it disappear" Shisuri looks puzzled, "Frenda attack him, use your bombs"

"R-roger! Ok here I go you punk!"Frenda grabs three bombs like missiles from under her skirt (don't ask where she hides them) and throws them towards Touma, but at half way Kamijou shoots them with his handgun with excels accuracy.

"This guy is insane! How could he do that!?"

"I don't know, but it seems he's good with ranged attacks, let's get near him"

"O-ok"

Kamijou just stood on the smaller building waiting for the group of girls, Mugino jumps from the room, and with her power cushion her own landing, while Kinuhata uses her "Nitrogen armor" taking Takitsubo on her arms and jumps from the room lands heavily on the ground, but uninjured, Frenda just took a hook from her pocket and slides down to the ground.

"Very well you asshole, you wanted a fight with us, now were here, let's settle this!" Mugino exploded towards Kamijou.

"**Not here… there"** Touma points to an abandoned factory near them, "**Follow me"**

Then Touma sprinted in the direction of the factory.

"Everyone after him, (Damn you, I'm gonna make you pay for this humiliation)"

.

* * *

.

Already in the abandoned factory Touma awaits for the group of girls.

"Ok, now you have nowhere to run, it's time to settle this" Mugino shoot again towards Kamijou, but again he just evaded it "Damn, why it's like he has some kind of foresight"

"This time, its my turn" Frenda run towards the cloaked opponent "You might be good with ranged attacks, but what about some melee" the blond-haired girl launches a flying kick towards Kamijou's left side, but he defends with his left arm and land a vicious punch to Frenda's stomach, launching her 3 or 4 meters backside.

"Ggh, GUAAA!" Frenda grab her gut in pain, and is about to vomit.

"Why you!, what did you do to Frenda!" Kinuhata jumps toward Kamijou with her fist, but he dodge to the side, Saiai lands on the ground leaving a small crater, and once again she throw herself to Kamijou launching numerous kicks and punches, but he keeps evading them.

"Just wait until I hit you, I'm going to super smash your bones" Kinuhata throws a punch towards Kamijou's face, but he grabs her fist with his right hand, stopping the punch and negating the Nitrogen Armor, Kinuhata is in shock for her ability being destroyed so easily, Touma, still grabbing the short girls hand, punch her in the face without letting her go, later he hit her with his knee in the stomach and with his right elbow in the back, at the same time, leaving her on the ground.

"GRAAAAA!" Frenda Regain her strength and throws a kick at the cloaked man's face, but he evades it with a summersault, Frenda keep kicking with a stiletto hidden in her shoe, but not a single hit landed, then Kamijou grabs Frenda's leg and smash it with his left elbow, Frenda let out cry of pain, but Touma with no mercy hit her in the face and throw her towards Kinuhata who was standing up, leaving both of them out cold, but when Kamijou was about to go against them again, a ray of light almost hit him but he barely negate it with his right hand.

"Stop right there you bastard! Didn't your mommy teach you to never hit a girl, especially in the face!" Mugino begin to shot her meltdown ray again, making Kamijou evade and taking him away from the unconscious girls, "That's it, I'm gonna pulverize you!"Shisuri takes one of her silicon cards; throw it in the air then shot one ray of light making it disperse in various directions, Kamijou barely evaded some and negated others, but one ray injure his left shoulder, Touma Grabs some small balls from under his robe and Throw them on the floor, releasing some kind of thick smoke.

"You're not getting away asshole! Takitsubo, quickly search for him" Mugino throws to Riko a little container with "Body Crystal", some kind of drug which Takitsubo use to awake her power.

"Understood" Takitsubo open the container, put some on her hand and lick it, a moment later her ability the "AIM Stalker" is activated.

"Well, where is him!?"

Takitsubo concentrated and looked around, but she found nothing.

"This is strange, I can't track him, it's like if he doesn't emanate any kind of AIM field"

"What? Thant can't be possible; you're telling me we're being cornered by a normal human being?"

"I-I don't know what's happening, but it seems that's what's happening"

The smoke screen finally dissipated but there's no trace of Touma.

"Show yourself you coward, first you hit some girls, and now you're hiding like a rat!?" Mugino Yells, to the unseen enemy, but from a corner of the room a grenade is launched to the girls direction, "Grenade, take cover Takitsubo!" Shisuri puts herself between the grenade and Riko to shield her with her power, when the grenade activate instead of a vicious explosion a shining light appeared illuminating the whole place and blinding the level 5 esper.

"GAAAAAAH, MY EYES YOU MOTHER FUCKER" Shisuri grabs her eyes for the pain, in that moment Touma jumps between the two girls, pushing Takitsubo making her land on her butt, and punching Mugino in the back, "You bastard!" the Meltdowner tries to fire a melting ray to Kamijou but he grabs her hand with his right hand negating any kind of energy, then Mugino punch him on the chest with her remaining fist , but Touma just resisted without releasing her, then he grabs his handgun and shots her in both arms, making her let out a cry of pain, Mugino tries to kick him with her left leg, but is stopped by Kamijou's defense, then he hit her with his knee on the stomach taking all the air from her lungs, already on the floor Touma grabs the 4th level 5 by the collar and punch her on the face, leaving her completely unconscious.

"Mugino…" Takitsubo sees everything from afar with horrified eyes.

Then the black robed man approaches to the girl with the pink sport-suit, extending his hand towards her.

"N-no" Takitsubo begs with a small voice, but from nowhere a man dashed between Kamijou and Riko, holding an iron pipe in his hands, striking Touma strongly in the chest, making him fly 5 to 7 meters backwards.

"You bastard, I won't let you lay a single finger on Takitsubo!" this man is Hamazura Shiage, henchman of ITEM and ex-leader of the Skill Outs.

"Hamazura-kun"

"Don't worry Takitsubo; I'll hold this guy you escape!" Hamazura once again dash towards Kamijou, who is still trying to recover after being beaten by the brown-haired level 0, Hamazura again try to hit Kamijou with the pipe, but Touma defend himself unfolding an electromagnetic shield in his left arm, this shield is designed to defend against bullets redirecting them to other sides using magnetism, but with an attack like that, was like if Hamazura hit concret a wall, making him drop the pipe for the pain, letting Kamijou hit him in the face with the shield, making Hamazura loss his composure, then Touma grabs Shiage's head and makes a series hits with his knee in Hamazura's face, chest and stomach and finally punch him on the chin making him fall heavily backwards, Touma grabs his combat knife from his robe ready to finish with the guy in front of him, but before he could raise his knife, Takitsubo jumps over Hamazura.

"No! Please you can do whatever you want with me, but, please, don't kill Hamazura" Riko looks at Kamijou with pleading eyes while she covers the beaten level 0.

"**Khh!"** Touma looks at Takitsubo, then a sudden pain in his head immobilize him making him lost any kind of blood thirst **"Fine…"** Kamijou retreats from the place, leaving Takitsubo, Hamazura and the rest of ITEM behind, saying only a final word **"Sorry…"**

.

* * *

.

Near the Abandoned factory, Konori Mii and Shirai Kuroko are in the middle of they're night surveillance in the alleys of that area, chatting in the process.

"And that's why one-sama's panties shouldn't be those kiddy ones" the twin-tailed girl proudly stated with a smile.

"You know, you shouldn't talk about the underwear preferences of a friend, but I have to admit she might look good with lace underwear, at least until she grow up a little more" Konori Mii replied with a small smile.

"You might be right but I can't wait to see her wear more sophisticated underwear, just thinking about it makes me feel all passionate"

"Ha ha ha, yeah right, but when she uses that kind of lingerie, wouldn't be to show to her boyfriend?"

"WHAT!? No, never, she'll never do that kind of things with a gentleman"

"Why are you so sure? You have been telling me that these past 4 days she have been really late for the dorm curfew, or sometimes don't come until the next morning; she might have been passing that time with that guy we met the other day at the restaurant, this Kamijou-san"

"Noooo! One-sama would never do such thing with that troglodyte; I don't want that, I don't want that!"

"Ok, ok, I was just teasing you, I know Misaka-san wouldn't do that, (at least for now, he he)"

"Yes, you're right Konori-sempai, but it still keep me worried she have been skipping the afternoon classes"

"I just hope it's nothing serious, maybe she's just rendezvousing with Kamijou-san"

"Noooo, anything but that!"

The conversation of the two girls were quite happily, then from the corner of the alley they were at, appeared a black hooded man who seems to be in a hurry.

"Who's there, we are from Judgment, identify yourself!" the black-haired girl with glasses yells to the man in the alley.

"_Crap, those girls are from Judgment retreat from there immediately"_

"**Understood"** Kamijou began to make his retreat.

"That man seems suspicious, I'll go after him" then Kuroko teleports in front of the man, taking him by surprise "Konori sempai, can you see who's under the hood?"

"It's to dark, I don't think I can see his face, but at least I could see if he haves something dangerous" using her ability "X-ray vision", Konori can see through the robe, but what she sees leave her shocked, behind the clothes the man haves a weaponry inside his robe compunded of guns, grenades knives and many other artifacts, "Shirai-san be careful this guy has many kind of weapon behind his garb"

"Seriously!?"

"_Tch, it seems those girls discover you, and the short one is a teleporter it would be hard to loss her, there's no other choice, seize them immediately"_

"**Understood" **Kamijou jumps towards Kuroko releasing a flying kick.

"Sadly that wont be possible, mister" Kuroko teleports herself behind the hooded man landing a kick on his back making him loss balance and giving an opening to Konori Mii, which hit the man on the right side with both palms, making him fall over some trash bags, and letting Kuroko use her metal nails on him.

"Good, excellent combo" exclaims the twin-tailed girl with serenity "Now who's behind that hood?"

But before she could get closer to him, the black robed man release some pellets from his palm, and when the pellets hits the floor they explode releasing some kind of gas making Kuroko and Konori cough intensively, leaving Kamijou opportunity to release himself from Kuroko's nails.

"What is this, I can't see, cough cough!"

"Just keep on guard, cough, he might try to do something" but when she was advising her kohai she felt an intense pain in her stomach, It seems the man hit her with the knee, making her fall in unconsciousness.

At last the gas dissipates and Shirai regain her sight, just to see her senpai on the floor and the man in black besides her.

"Why you!" Kuroko teleports in front of the man trying to kick him in the face, but the man was quicker stopping her kick with his right hand grabbing her ankle, lifting her to look at Kuroko's face, but when he does that a sudden pain his head rings again.

"**Khh, who… are you"** then Kuroko's skirt fell prey of the gravity falling upwards, Kuroko desperately tries to keep it down with both hands.

"How dare you, I'll teach you to never disgrace a lady… (What? I can't teleport)" Kuroko can't teleport, because of the right hand of Kamijou, making her fall in shock, Touma takes this chance and lift Kuroko higher to land a vicious punch in her gut, then crash her over Konori Mii's body, leaving both of them out cold.

"_Excellent work, now leave before they're reinforcements arrive"_

"**U-understood, retreat immediately"**

"I'm sorry but I think that would be impossible" a boy wearing a white head band and clothes of the same color walk through the alley "I was on my way to Monjiro's to relax a little, but I found the room I always use completely in ruins, when I asked the clerk he told me a group of girls destroyed the place and run, I wanted to ask those girls why they destroyed my galges, damn and I really wanted to know what happen in Nagisa-chan's route, but, when I was searching over here, what I see, is a suspicious gutless guy, bullying two cute girls, so you can comprehend why I cant let you go" the chivalrous guy in white is none other than the 7th level 5 of Academy City, Sugiita Gunha, also known as "Attack Crash".

"_That's the number 7, his behavior is erratic that's why is so hard to locate him, it's a perfect opportunity, Reaper, engage and defeat him!"_

"**Understood, engage the new target"**

"Ooooh, it seems we could have a show down, come at me then, with all your guts!" Gunha stood still, with his arms crossed.

Kamijou takes some steps towards the level 5, grabs his handgun and shoots 5 times in Sugiita's arms legs and abdomen, but the level 5 didn't feel a thing in fact he is unscratched the bullets just slam in his body like if they were made of clay.

"Hump, that's lame, you can't hurt me nor even scratch me with those pathetic weapons, if you really want fight me then you must put all your guts in this battle, JUST LIKE THIS!" the number 7 rise his fist and launch his attack, "AMAZING PUNCH!"

From Gunha's fist an impressive blast erupts, Kamijou just instinctively rise his right hand, negating the attack, but the aftershock rise a cloud of dust and tears Touma's robe.

"Impressive!, that's the first time I see someone bear my Amazing Punch like that, you have a lot of guts, and that's how you have to fight!" the white-clothed level 5 jumps towards Kamijou, releasing a kick, "AMAZING FLYING KICK!"

Touma unfold his shield, but the blast was to big, destroying the rest of his robe and making him fall 6m backwards, near the two unconscious girls.

"At last I can see your face, you look like around my age, that's good, that's good," Gunha nods with his head.

Kamijou stand up and the light shows his face and the rest of his body, the spiky-haired boy is dressed in some kind of black leather suit, covering his whole body except for his head and right hand, a red belt with small bags, some kind of bracelet on his left wrist were the shield unfolds, a mask covering his mouth and nose and an estrange device covering his left eye and ear.

"Oh, and I must ad, that looks like a good shield, normally that attack can bring down huge trees or walls, you really have some guts to resist that"

Touma grabs from the belt two small grenades and throw them towards Sugiita, the explosion resonates through the alley, and the smoke is very thick, but still, the number 7 is unscratched once again.

"HA, I already tell you, those kind of things don't work on me, with my Amazing Shie…" but before he could finish his sentence, Kamijou's fist came through the smoke, hitting hardly on Sugiita's face, making him loss balance, to later be slammed in the wall by a kick in the gut, letting out a bloody cough.

"What the? How could you hit me with my shield activated, it should be like hitting a wall" Sugiita looks impressed but calm "I still don't know what kind of power you have, but I wont give up, lets make this fight a big crash, I'll show you my guts!" Gunha throws a normal punch landing on Touma's face with fierce, to later appear behind him and punch his right side with a back knuckle punch, slamming Kamijou on the wall, but Touma retaliates with a backward kick hitting Gunha in the stomach making him fall on the ground, hurt but not unmotivated the number 7 launch again his trademark attack, the Amazing Punch, Touma just barely dodge the attack rolling to the side letting the blast open a hole on the wall.

"Not bad, not bad at all, you're not just strong but also agile, but this ends here I'll finish you with my ultimate attack, (but I wont use my full power, I don't want to hurt the girls behind him)" Sugiita Gunha starts to charge his energy but Kamijou grabs some pellets from his belt and throw them to the level 5 esper, the pellets explode in contact with the walls and floor, but once again Gunha is unscratched "That won't work on me!, now behold, SUPER AMAZING BLAST!" from Sugiita's hands a large blast of energy erupts towards Touma, Kamijou rise his right hand but the blast is not negated, It's like Stiyl's Innocentius, It can't be negated that easily, Touma only can resist the attack with his hand.

"Damn, you really have some guts!, resisting my attack with just one hand, but I wont give up!" but what Gunha ignores is that Kamijou, along with the explosive pellets, throws a stun grenade that is lying near Gunha's feet, then, the grenade explodes releasing a powerful shining light, leaving deaf and blind the level 5 and stopping the blast, "GUAAAAAH!, My eyes (d-damn my attack)" but it was to late Touma was already in front of Gunha, with a fast movement Kamijou hits Sugiita's chin with his right palm using the strength of the left hand to deal a huge damage to the number 7's neck and head, but before Gunha falls backward Kamijou grab his left arm and pull him to assert a blow with the knee on the stomach, and finally grabbing Sugiita's collar making a Jujitsu throw to slam him viciously on the floor leaving the level 5 esper out cold, or at least it seems that way.

"D-damn, you really have guts, that first hit really got me" Sugiita Gunha praises the man who has left him in that state "But, I still can't give up, I have to take you to the authorities" meanwhile the wall of the building is severely damaged from al the attacks and explosions and unfortunately is about to fall over the two unconscious girls.

"Gggh, damn it the wall!" Gunha Tries to stand, but his legs don't respond, but in his place Kamijou runs to where the girls are, grabbing them and jumping to the side to evade the falling wall "But why, you attack them and now you're saving them?"

"**Kha!, t-they're not enemies, just… bystanders"** Kamijou looks to be in pain.

"Bystanders, of what!?"

"**You better… call an ambulance"** Kamijou takes his leave from the alley, leaving the unconscious girls, the beaten Gunha and some burned Reaper cards behind.

"Hey, answer me!" Sugiita Gunha yell in the darkness of that alley, "Damn, better call an ambulance, I hope my phone is not broken"

.

* * *

.

Academy City 10:25 pm, location, a certain apartment from a certain spiky-haired boy, three girls return from they're failed search.

"Man, I'm beat out; I can't believe we search all afternoon and didn't found a single clue" the level 5 electromaster Misaka Mikoto collapses on the bed.

"This is getting frustrating, says Misaka looking down"

"I'm really worried, either way, he left the city or he's being captive" a worried Index sits by the table.

"I hope it's neither of them, or else it would be more difficult to find him"

"Maybe we might need more help; one-sama's hacking ability hasn't been very useful"

"Well excuse me for being useless, but if there's nothing in the cameras there's nothing, but you got a point in something, we need help, maybe if we go to Kuroko's Judgment branch they might help us"

"Are you sure they could help us?"

"Yes, they're good at their job, and at the very least Uiharu-san might found something, she is a very good hacker even more than me, and if we ask them they could even keep it a secret from Anti-skill"

"Then we'll do that tomorrow, but aside that, isn't time for you to return to your dormitory one-sama? Asks Misaka as she looks at the clock"

"Uh?, oh crap you're right, the curfew already passed, I should leave"

"It's ok one-sama, you can leave and return to your luxurious dormitory, while Index-san and Misaka have a girls talk, and tell stories of Kamijou-kun"

"Gh, what do you mean?"

"Oh, like last night, that was fun!, I have many more stories of Touma" Index giggle remembering the embarrassing moments of a certain unlucky boy.

"As you can see one-sama we'll be fine, you can go and receive the scold from your dorm manager"

"M-maybe, I s-should stay too, I-I mean tomorrow I don't have classes, so we can resume our search first thing in the morning, I-I'll make a call"

"It's surprising to Misaka how easy to control one-sama is, says Misaka with boredom"

Mikoto goes to where the phone is, and marks the number of the dormitory, a moment later she heard the sound of someone picking the phone from the other side.

"_Yes, who is it?" _

"Y-yes, i-its Misaka" the sound from the dorm manager's voice scares Mikoto to her very core.

"_Misaka, what are you doing outside the dorm, the curfew have already passed, you know you'll have a penalty for this don't you?"_

"Y-yes, it's because of that I'm calling, my mom came to the city, and right now we're together and since it's already late, we'll be staying at a hotel, that's why I won't return to the dorm tonight"

"Hmm, I see, then I'll inform this to Shirai when she come back, and I hope you're not planning something outrageous" the severe tone in her voice makes Misaka jump.

"O-of course not, ho ho ho, w-well if you excuse me, I have to take a bath and go to bed" Misaka laughs nervously.

"Very well, good night"

"Y-yes, thank you, good night" Mikoto Hangs the phone "Phew, that took 3 years of my life span"

"One-sama is a bad liar"

"S-shut up, Its because you don't know her, she can be very frightful when she's angry" Mikoto tremble form the thought of the angry dorm manager, "Anyway, I'll go to the convenience store to buy a toothbrush and a pair of pajama"

"If Mikoto wants, you can use one of Touma's shirts as pajama" Index points at the wardrobe where the shirts and the clothes are stored.

"W-what!? How could I use one of his shirts without his consent!?" Mikoto blushed a little.

"Mmmm, I don't think he'll mind, I mean even the cool beauty has been wearing one as pajama"

"She what?" Mikoto looks to where Imouto is.

"Please one-sama, don't stare at Misaka that way, you'll make Misaka blush, says Misaka as she hold her cheeks in embarrassment"

"Why you, f-fine then, I'll just buy a tooth brush and some snacks!" Mikoto leaves the apartment blushing furiously.

"Misaka thinks that's a yes for the shirt then"

"I think so too…"

.

* * *

.

England, the Archbishop of Necessarius from the Anglican Church, Laura Stuart, lies down on her coach reading a book and drinking red wine from a glass, when suddenly the sound of the phone interrupted her reading; she picks the speaker.

"Yes? Ah, hello, how are things from that side?" the unnamed person start to count the circumstances of the mission, "Oh my, ok I understood, It seems it would be harder to bring back Frederic, very well I'll send back ups to Academy City" the Archbishop hangs the phone "Frederic, you bastard, I know you have a grudge against the Anglican Church but to join the science side and even use the Imagine Breaker boy as you're personal hitman, I think I have been to considered with you, guard!"

A subordinate from Necessarius enters the room.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Call the Amakusas; I have a new mission for them"

.

* * *

**Ok, that's it, the 3****rd**** chapter, the longest one for the moment, how do you see Kamijou Touma the Bully he already hit girls but now he is crueler. As I said before there are new matters in my life, so I'll write whenever I have spare time, or when I actually know what to write, see ya 'till next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**At last Chapter 4, took me a lot more of time since I have been busy, but well, at least I'm still writing, so please enjoy and review if you like. n_n**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unlucky Discovery.  
**

Academy city: 11:45 p.m.

Touma returns to the hideout of the mad scientist Hideo Takeshima and the rouge magician Frederic Averruncus, after his battle with the level 5 espers and the encounter with the Judgment members.

"Ooooh, Reaper, welcome back" Touma is greeted by the scientist "You did an excellent performance, there are still some issues, but you did well, get some rest I'll use you again in a couple of hours"

"**Un… derstood"** Touma goes to the operating table where, he rest.

"Mmmm, he looks beaten up, maybe you should treat him, just in case" Frederic approaches to the tired Kamijou.

"Nah, he's ok, he just needs a little rest and a new dose of my serum, it'll help him to recover faster, after all, he beated two levels 5 in a single night"

"If you say so, as long as he don't collapse in the experiments, it's ok"

"With my drug that'll be impossible, it gives him 72 hrs of energy, and he is not that hurt, the battle suit he wears, absorbs the 75% of the damage, if it weren't for it, the attacks of the number 7 could have been more severe, even the blow from that level 0 could have broken his ribs"

"Ok, but it still bugs me, maybe we should give him some kind of escort, to help him escape after the missions, to avoid situations like with those judgment girls"

"Maybe you're right, if those girls have called for assistance it could have been a pain in the ass, I'll hire some mercenaries to do the job, maybe those three guys from back then will work"

"Good, that should do it"

"I'll call them later and hopefully they should be ready before the next mission, but for now I have some new targets for the boy"

"Sigh, that again, oh well it doesn't really matter, let him rest a while and later do whatever you want, I don't give a damn"

"Of course I'll do"

* * *

A certain high school: 7:15 a.m.

Tsukuyomi Komoe goes to the teachers lounge with a smile in her face, holding some papers in her hands, inside the lounge she finds her college and friend Yomikawa Aiho, but what surprises her is the mood Yomikawa have.

"Good morning Yomikawa-sensei, why the long face? Something happened after you left the bar, last night?"

"Oh, good morning, well, I'm a little worried and I don't really know if I should tell you"

"It's something about your work at anti-skill?"

"Well, it's about this new case, about the murdered researchers"

"I've heard some of that in the news; they also said some kind of rumor about a presentation card the killer left behind"

"Yes, that's right, those rumors are true, this killer calls himself "the Reaper", and looks like this guy is very skillful, he killed the scientist swiftly and he didn't leave any kind of trace, nor fingerprint, footprints not even a single hair, and what's more worrisome, he might be quite powerful"

"Why do you say so?" Tsukuyomi looks a little puzzled for the comment of her drink-buddy.

"Because, it seems last night, this Reaper guy defeated a lot of high level espers, including a number 5 and left some of those weird cards"

"A level 5? But that's impossible, unless the attacker were a level 5 himself"

"We also thought that, but the witness says otherwise"

"What? You already have a witness, doesn't that make it easier?"

"That's what makes me worried, according to Sogita Gunha-kun, the 7th level 5, this person is not some kind of esper, since he fights with his body and use a high variety of weapons, but what worried me the most was the description of the suspect"

"Why do you say so? Those are good news"

"Yes, but, the description he gave us was very similar to one of your students, that Kamijou Touma boy"

Those words gave a huge shock to the petite teacher, who was speechless for a brief moment.

"T-that can`t be possible, Kamjou-chan could never do something that horrible!"

"Sigh, that's why I didn't want to tell you, I still don't know for sure, but that was the impression I got from the description Gunha-kun gave us, I can't either believe that Kamijou boy could do something like that, I saw myself how good natured the boy is, in that incident of the monster in the underground shops in September 1st, and who knows, it might be just my stupid misunderstanding, but since he have been absent for too many days, I'm still doubtful"

"It doesn't matter! I know Kamijou-chan could never do that, and he have been absent before, but always for a good reason, like being hospitalized"

"Sigh, I know, I know, like I told you I'm still not sure, it might be just my misunder…" Yomikawa's phone rang before she could finish her sentence, "Yes? Yomikawa speaking, yeah, oh, What!? Damnit, ok, I'm on my way" Yomikawa hang the phone.

"Job again?"

"Yes, more bodies have been found, and, like the others, the killer left a Reaper card"

"I-I-I know Kamijou-chan is not the culprit!"

"I really hope so, look, for the moment I'll keep silent about the remembrance with Kamijou-kun, and I promise you, I'll capture the culprit whoever he is, but until then, believe in your important student like always"

"Y-yes, I'll do that!"

"Good, see you later then Komoe-sensei" Yomikawa waved to Komoe and smiled.

Yomikawa left the teachers lounge in a rush, almost running over Himegami Aisa, who was just entering the room.

"Yomikawa-sensei is really in a hurry, what's wrong?" Himegami noticed the worried face of the two teachers.

"Himegami-chan, I-I think I should tell you something"

* * *

A certain spiky-haired guy's apartment: 8:45 a.m.

A little sister Known as Index awakes from her slumber by the smell of food, in the kitchen, the clone known as Misaka Imouto is cooking some light breakfast.

"That smells good. What are you cooking?" Index approached the sister from behind.

"It's just some rice, miso soup, salad and I'm making cheese omelet, It's not good for your health if you always eat outside, says Misaka making a point at the calories income"

"Maybe you're right, but I prefer the huge amounts, after all no matter how much I ate my weight is always the same"

Misaka Imouto takes a long look at Index from head to toes.

"Misaka stares at Index with envy eyes, since it's hard for Misaka to maintain a diet"

"He hee, that's because my body is special" Index puff her chest with proud.

"Mmmm but taking a better look, Misaka's breasts are bigger"

"Geehya whaa?"

"And Misaka is taller too, so according to Misaka's height and age her weight is the ideal one, says Misaka with a sneer smile"

"W-why you, don't talk about my height and breasts, they're a complex of mine"

"Well Index is not the only one, says Misaka as she remember a certain other complexed person"

Suddenly, Mikoto opens the bathroom door, were she spent the night, with a long male T-shirt as pajama, with her hair disheveled and yawning.

"Yaaaawn, good morning"

"Oh, speaking of the devil, says Misaka as she lets out a small laugh"

"Mmm? What was that?"

"Nothing, breakfast is almost ready, says Misaka denying her past sentence"

"Oh, ok thank you"

The girls changed their clothes and sat at the table, to eat breakfast, Index took the remote control and turn on the TV to watch some morning anime show.

"This is quite good, when did you learn to cook this well?" Mikoto asks her sister clone with amazement.

"Misaka learned it quite recently, with the help of the other sisters, some of them who have already known how to cook shared their different experiences with this Misaka, says Misaka as she thank her sisters"

"That sounds like cheating since all of you could share the same mind, well… I guess its ok, but why the sudden urge to learn how to cook?"

"It's for Misaka's new found dream"

"Dream? What kind of dream?"

"When Misaka learned that Kamijou-kun has cooking skills, Misaka developed the dream of wanting to cook with him, side by side, says Misaka with great pleasure as she blush *chirarin~ " Misaka Imouto makes her own onomatopoeias.

In the room everything became quiet, except for the sound of the TV and the laughs of Index.

"You, that's pretty clever coming from you" Mikoto looks a little pissed towards her sister.

"Misaka don't want to hear that from the person who slept in the same space as Kamijou-kun, even Misaka didn't thought on that possibility, says Misaka with regret"

"T-that's not what you think, it was because you and Index have the bed and I didn't want to disturb you two"

"One-sama could sleep on the floor besides the bed or use a futon, but instead one-sama preferred to go to the bath tub, that's why one-sama is the clever one, says Misaka with accusing eyes"

"Gaah, j-just shut up and finish eating"

The mood in the room is quite lively but suddenly in the TV appeared a breaking news report.

"_We're sorry to interrupt your regular programming, but we brought you the most resent news in regards of the serial murders of researchers that Academy city is suffering, yesterday, we reported our auditory the discovery of the corpses of three scientists, today we have the misfortune to report that four more bodies have been found with the same modus operandi, and as the last ones, they were researchers of some renown, Anti-skill still doesn't confirm if this "Reaper" is some kind group or if it's the work of a serial killer, according to many speculators this might be the work of a single individual, since the rooms wasn't at least a little messy and the bodies didn't show any kind of trauma except for the cut in the neck"_

"Oh man, such a bad moment for this to happen, I hope Anti-skill could find him quickly"

"_Oh! Please wait; we are receiving new information about this matter… Oh God! It seems Anti-skill have discovered five new bodies, all of them scientists, killed in the same way, and according to crime scene, it seems one of them was killed very recently, in the lapse of one hour, making the hypothesis of a serial killer stronger, we'll keep investigating and informing of any advance in the case, for now, we'll show you the list of the new victims and the last ones, making 12 homicides in 2 days"_

On the screen appeared the list of the murdered scientists, Misaka Imouto's eyes open wide, when she saw all those names.

"Mmm? What happened why you're so surprised?"

"Yesterday, Misaka wasn't sure, but today is different; Misaka can tell almost all of them were involved in the -level 6 shift- experiment"

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Yes, says Misaka as she nods"

"Damn, this could be very bad! Maybe they're punishing those scientists for the experiments fiasco, or maybe they're erasing any kind of loose end! Crap, so troublesome, why does it have to happen now!? "

"One-sama, Misaka is not asking for help, this matter can wait, right now we have our mission, and that is to find Kamijou-kun, says Misaka with a straight forward look"

"… All right, since you say it's ok, we'll let it slip until we find that idiot"

"I don't quite get it, but if you need help, then when we find Touma, I'll lend you my assistance as well" The little nun, Index, popped from behind Misaka Imouto.

"One-sama, Index-san, thank you, says Misaka as she bows in sign of gratitude"

"Quit that, we're sisters after all" Mikoto blush a little while she scratch her cheek with her finger.

"And we're friends too, right?" a smiling Index says to Misaka Imouto.

"Ok then, we have to find that idiot quickly, so we can attend other matters, first I'll contact Uiharu-san, she might already be in Judgment's office" Mikoto picked her green phone from her bag "Oh right, I forgot I turned it off last night"

When Mikoto turned on her phone she noticed a great amount of messages from Uiharu and Saten.

"Mmmm, this is weird why they call so many times? I'd better call them back" Mikoto pressed the fast dial for Uiharu's phone and heard the other side picking up "Ah, hello, Uiharu-san? How are you?"

"_Misaka-san, where have you been? We've been trying to contact you since last night!"_

"Ah, sorry, sorry I had some matters to attend, so I turned off my phone, but tell me what the problem is? You sound agitated"

"_It's Shirai-san and Konori-sempai, they were attacked last night, when they were patrolling the streets, right now Saten-san and I are in the hospital with them, please come quickly"_

The notice took Misaka by surprise, it make her speechless for a brief moment.

"_Misaka-san?"_

"Y-yes, I'll be there the fastest I can" Mikoto hanged the phone with a shocked face.

"One-sama what happened?"

"… It's Kuroko, a friend of mine; she got attacked and now is in the hospital"

"It's the twin tail-haired girl you were at the underground shopping mall?" asks Index as she remembers the incident with Sherry Cromwel, her Golem, and the time she met Mikoto.

"Yes, that's she"

"Oh, Misaka met her too, in one occasion she mistook Misaka with one-sama, she behave quite oddly, says Misaka as she remembers the strange feeling of that time"

"Yes, she is quite odd, but deep inside she's a good girl and a good friend, I can't believe she got injured that badly especially if Konori-sempai was with her, their opponent must be a powerful foe, anyway I'm going to the hospital, you two should keep searching, I'll meet you later as soon as I can"

"I'm going with you" says Index with a decisive look.

"Uh? But why? You don't know her that well and you must be worried for that idiot"

"I' am worried, but as Touma would say, -I can't leave a friend alone, in a situation like this- that's why I'm going"

"T-thanks, I guess, that's really something he'll say" Mikoto giggled a little.

"Misaka, would like to go as well, but Misaka's presence might cause an uproar, since not everyone, in one-sama's world, knows about her sisters, says Misaka in an apologetic way"

"Thanks, the intention is what counts"

"In the meanwhile Misaka will keep searching for Kamijou-kun"

"Good, if you find something contact us at once"

"Understood"

"By the way, do you actually have a cell phone?"

"Yes, the frog faced doctor gave one to every sister in Academy City, says Misaka showing her red, sophisticated and mature looking cell phone"

"Excellent, I'll omit the comparative insinuating "mature" trait, just give me your number so we could keep in contact"

"Yes"

The two sisters exchanged each other phone numbers.

"Oh, oh, oooooh, I have a phone as well, give me you're numbers too"

"Ok, open the infrared, uh? Index, you're phone is not charged"

"Uh? What's that? Is that really necessary?"

"Sigh… we'll recharge your phone at the hospital, I'll give you our numbers too and maybe a little tutorial of how to use a cell phone as well"

"But Touma already teach me, a little"

"It seems he didn't teach you well enough"

"You think so?"

"I know so, ok for the meanwhile let's separate"

"Yes"

* * *

Mikoto and Index arrive at a certain hospital, where her friends are, inside the lounge she meets with Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko.

"Misaka-san over here!" Uiharu and Saten waved to Mikoto.

"Uiharu-san, Saten-san, what happened to Kuroko and Konori-sempai, are they ok!?"

"Y-yes, it seems it were just some minor injuries and slight concussions"

"Really!? Oh, thank god, I was really worried"

"I'm sorry to have worried you, but they don't let us see them, and the doctor just recently inform us their condition, it seems they were awake some hours ago"

"What? Why not?"

"I don't really know, but the Anti-skill is with them"

"Anti-skill? They must be interrogating them about the attacker"

"Maybe, but, I think it must be something bigger than that"

"Why do you say so?"

"It seems some higher ups from Anti-skill and Judgment are visiting them and the other boy who came with them"

"What other boy?"

"The doctor said he came with Shirai-san and Komori-sempai, it seems he too was attacked by the same guy"

"Damn, what a violent bastard! Any clue who he is?"

"We haven't talked with them yet and the higher ups don't tell us a thing"

"Damn it…"

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt you two, but I was wondering, who is the girl besides you Misaka-san?" The girl, with long-black hair, who had been silent until now, Saten Ruiko, finally spoke.

"Ah? Oh, yes, sorry, she is a friend of mine and accompanied me here"

"G-good day, my name is Index, it's a pleasure to meet you" Index responds with nervousness.

"Ah, nice to meet you too, my name is Saten Ruiko"

"And I'm Uiharu Kazari"

"Index is a very unique name; I didn't know Misaka-san had a foreign friend"

"Well, she's not exactly a foreign, she lives in Academy City and we become friends quite recently, it's more like we have a friend in common, right?"

"Yep, we could say we truly became friends this morning"

The two girls giggled a little, but at that moment the frog-faced doctor interrupted their chat.

"Ejem, sorry to interrupt you girls, but I came to tell you that you already can visit your friends"

"Ah, y-yes, thank you (It's the Gekota doctor again, I wonder if it's to rude from me to ask him if I can take a picture of him)"

The four girls and the doctor began to walk in the room direction.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but Anti-skill asked us to give them time to ask something from the patients"

"It's ok, but Shirai-san and Konori-sempai, are really ok?"

"Yes, as I told you before they just received some slight concussions and broken ribs, nothing too serious, well, at least in comparison to the other boy"

"Is he okay?"

"Who do you think I' am? Of course he's ok, right now he is a bit delicate, but he'll fully recover in no time"

"That's good, but, what happened to him?"

"Well, he received a lot of damage, 5 broken ribs, some internal organs got lacerated, a huge amount of hematomas, a cerebral concussion, but what really scared us was the condition of his neck, if he weren't who he is, his neck might have been broken"

"That's awful" a horrified Uiharu cover her mouth with both palms.

"But why did he end up like that, was he fighting with someone when Konori-sempai and Shirai-san stopped them?" Saten asks to the doctor.

"Mmmm, I don't think so, it seems the boy saved the two girls from the attacker, but at doing so, he became the third victim"

"That's bad, but, it should have been better if he asked for help instead of playing the hero" Mikoto responds scathingly.

"Well, he is quite strong, normally he wouldn't need help"

"Strong? Why do you say so? Who is he?"

"To tell you the truth, he is a level 5 like you"

The girls felt a shock from their backs for the impressive news, (except for Index, since she doesn't understand a thing from the science side).

"A level 5 lost? But who could have done that?" Saten asked to the doctor.

"I don't know, the level 5 boy gave a description of the attacker but it was only heard by some Anti-skill officers"

"C-can we ask him personally?"

"Unfortunately, I can't let you do that, I have him sedated and I'll keep him like that for at least 2 days, until his neck is a little better"

"Sedated for 2 days, isn't that a bit too much?"

"Truly speaking, that was the least we could do, the boy is quite impetuous, he said he wanted to search for the attacker right away, but his neck wasn't in shape, so I sedated him in order to prevent he'll hurt himself even more"

"I-I guess its ok then, ha ha…" Uiharu makes a resigned laugh.

The doctor and the girls stopped in front of the door of a room.

"Well, this is the room of your friends; try not to make them move too much, they're still hurt"

"Yes, thank you doctor"

"No problem, I'll take my leave here, good day to you all" the frog faced doctor makes a small bow and leaves the four girls "(Ho ho ho, it's a little strange seeing those two together without that boy around)" The doctor points out in his mind referring to Misaka and Index.

The four girls entered the room where Shirai Kuroko and Konori Mi, are resting from their wounds.

"Good morning Shirai-san, Konori-sempai" Uiharu and Saten greeted the two girls at unison.

"Ah, hi there" Konori greets back to her friends with a small smile.

"Konori-sempai, are you ok? You're hurt somewhere?" Mikoto asks to her friend.

"I'm ok, maybe a little tired form the interrogation, the only thing it hurts is my pride, but is nothing serious, at least, in comparison of that girl over there"

The girls look to the other bed where Shirai Kuroko is covered with her blanket and talking to herself, or more like cursing someone else.

"HowcouldthatbastardI'llmakehimpay I'mgonnakillhimforsurejustwait untilIfoundyou" the teleporter girl curses at an invisible someone.

"What… happened to her?" Saten doubtfully asks to Mi.

"Well she have been like that since the interrogation ended, she must be really pissed" Konori Mi replies with a sweat drop on her forehead.

Misaka walks to where Shirai is.

"Kuroko, what are you doing, you should be properly resting"

"One-sama, please don't see me like this, Kuroko have, Kuroko have been defiled, I can't see you at the eyes"

"Defiled!? What do you mean?"

"It was so horrible, please don't make me repeat it again, sniff, sniff"

The girls in the room looked concerned for what could have happened to that girl to make her that docile, well except for Konori Mi.

"She just showed her panties to that guy" Konori replies smiling and scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"Just that?" replied Mikoto with disbelief.

"Don't say it like that, it was a huge trauma" replied Shirai uncovering her from the blanket "I have been saving myself for one-sama, and now I'm impure"

"Sigh, sorry to say this, Kuroko, but you have been exposing your panties a lot of times in the past, almost every time you teleport to a high place"

"Ugh"

"Yes, she is right, even I have seen them a few times already, I thought you liked them be showed to the world" Saten replies with a huge smile.

"I agree" say Konori raising her hand.

"Me too" Uiharu raise her hand as well "But it still has to be a huge shock if someone of the opposite sex sees them, (like when Saten-san lifts my skirt in the street…)"

"See Kuroko? It's not such a big deal, so raise your head"

"One-sama will you accept me even in this way"

"W-well, not exactly -accept you-, but we will always be friends no matter what"

"Oh, one-sama you make me so happy" Kuroko tightly embrace Mikoto rubbing her face on Mikoto's chest.

"K-Kuroko, s-stop doing that!"

"One-Sama you know you like it"

The girls in the room began to laugh.

"I didn't knew Mikoto liked that kind of things", Index stares at the two girls with an impressed look.

"I-i-its not like that Index, we're just good friends"

"Mmmm, I have been trying to ask this, but, who is the little girl in the nun dress?" Konori asks to Misaka.

"R-right, she's Index a friend of mine"

"Nice to meet you I'm Index" the chibi sister bows, greeting Konori and Kuroko.

"Nice to meet you too" Mii bows back at Index.

"Nice meeting you, but, aren't you the girl who's always around that ape, I mean Kamijou-san?"

"Eeeh, really!? What are you for Kamijou-san? Are you Misaka-san's rival?" Saten blurted those questions at Index.

"S-S-Saten-san what are you saying? She's his friend, we're his friends nothing else" Mikoto blushes a little at Ruiko's comment.

"Y-yes, only friends it's not like I'm living with him or something like th…" Mikoto grabbed Index from behind while covering her mouth with a hand and turning to have a private chat.

"_You idiot, what are you blabbering about? That fact is a secret__"_ Mikoto whisper to Index.

"_I-I know, it's just I get a little nervous in front of new people__"_ Index whisper back

"_Well, then let's change the topic__"_

"_Agreed__"_

The two girls turned again, with smiling faces feigning dementia.

"A-anyway Uiharu-san, I wanted to ask for your assistance in a matter"

"Ah, s-sure, what do you need me for?"

"Well, we have some kind of problem with the computers; I'll tell you the details in the Judgment office"

"Sure, when we return I'll hear you out"

"I'll come along; I still want to ask some other things to index-san" Saten jumps in the conversation.

"(Geez Saten-san, hahaha…)"

"I might be able to go as well, in some hours" Konori says to her friends "My injuries are not that bad, but…" the black- haired girl with glasses turn her sight to the petit teleporter.

"…I can't leave the hospital in at least one or two days" Kuroko says with regretting eyes.

"I-it can't be helped; a broken rib performed one of your lungs, so you still have to rest in bed"

"Wow isn't that quite bad?" Saten asks with surprise.

"Well, yes, but that doctor is some kind of genius, he can make a serious wound, like a perforated lung or a broken bone, look like a scratch on the knee"

"You're right, he always patch up Touma no matter how hurt he is" Index said with respect.

"Mm? Kamijou-san get's hurt quite often?" Konori asks to the sister.

"Eh? Ah, well, yes he gets in fights very often; he likes to help people even if that hurt him"

"Ooooh, quite the character he is, you two should work hard to get him" Saten teased at the nun and the level 5 esper.

"We told you it's not like that!" Mikoto and Index yield at unison, with embarrassment on their faces.

The girls began to laugh, except for Mikoto and Index who are embarrassed and Kuroko who is enraged.

* * *

Academy city 01:30 p.m, office of the 177th Judgment branch.

Misaka, Index, Uiharu and Saten, after visiting their friends at the hospital, returned to Judgment's office at Mikoto's plea, just entering the office Saten took Index to a corner for a brief interrogation, while Uiharu and Misaka went to the computer.

"Ok, we're here, what was that you wanted to ask me, Misaka-san?" Uiharu asks to Misaka.

"Well, it's nothing too serious; I just want you to search for a van with this description" Mikoto passed a paper with the characteristics of the black van to Uiharu.

"Sure, no problem, does the owner owe you money or something?"

"Not exactly, but I need to know where he is" Misaka's expression is very serious.

"Ok, I'll do whatever I can" Kazari begin to typing at the keyboard.

After some minutes Uiharu stopped typing.

"Mmmm, this is strange, normally all the details of the vehicle appear immediately, are you sure this description is accurate?"

"Absolutely"

"Weird, every vehicle in Academy City is registered in the data base; if it's not here then the ban must be property of a higher up of the city or…"

"Or?"

"Or maybe the owner is involved in something illegal"

"Damn, that's what I feared" Mikoto express while biting her finger tip.

"If is something serious maybe we should call for reinforcements from Judgment" Uiharu took the phone from the desk.

"No! Please wait" Mikoto grabs Uiharu's hand, stopping her from making the call "Can we keep this as a secret? At least for now"

"It's something serious, right? If it weren't like that, Misaka-san would never react this way" Uiharu took a small breath to calm herself "Ok, I'll keep this as a secret"

"Thank you"

"At least can you tell me, what I'm really searching?"

"Sorry, but for now I can't tell you, that van is the only clue I have, if it gets to dangerous I want you to stop the search"

"Sigh, ok I'll help you unofficially, but it might take me some time"

"Thank you, if you're assisting, I'm sure it would help a lot"

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for, if I find something I'll call you right away"

"Understood, thanks again" Mikoto goes to the exit door, ready to leave "index let's go, we're leaving"

"Ah! Y-yes, coming, see you later Ruiko" Index bowed to Saten.

"Yup, see ya"

"Later Kazari" Index waved to Uiharu.

"Later" Uiharu waved back.

Then Mikoto and Index left the room, in the corridor Mikoto talks to Index.

"So, you're calling them by names now? It didn't take to much time… unlike me"

"Yes, I can tell they're nice people, Ruiko told me I can call her by her name if I wanted, and since were friends automatically Kazari is my friend too, hehee"

"Eh, that's good, I'm glad you got along with them and what about the other two?"

"Mmmm, the one with glasses, she seems like an intellectual and nice girl (but I'm envious of her proportions), and the flat-chested one, well, she's very weird"

"Hahaha, yes I think that's one of her traits" Mikoto laugh with a sweat drop on her fore head "Well I'll call Imouto to meet us near here"

"Yes, we have to keep searching for Touma"

"Yep, I hope with Uiharu-san's help, we can make it quicker"

* * *

After a long search at the city Index and Mikoto met Misaka Imouto at Touma's place, there, Mikoto explains to the sister, about her friends and the mysterious attacker.

"So this guy is skillful enough to defeat a level 5 in a battle, says Misaka with amazement and disbelief"

"Yes, that's what the doctor told us"

"That's really troublesome, normally the Sisters located at Academy city should investigate the matter, but right now we have a more important matter to attend, says Misaka with a serious stare"

"That's right we have to find Touma!" yields Index, trying to fit in the conversation.

"You bet" Mikoto smiles to Index.

"At least one-sama's friends are fine, says Misaka with serenity"

"Yeah, I'm glad; it was a huge shock to me"

"Yep, you turned white, as if you seen a ghost"

"That's not true it was concern not fear"

"So you're saying you'll be scared if you see a ghost?"

"That's not it, Geez"

The girls began to laugh, when suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"W- what?" Mikoto panicked, thinking it might be a teacher or the dorm manager of the building.

"Coming" Index walks to the door.

"W-wait you idiot give us time to hide"

But Index pay no attention and opens the door, in the other side a girl with long black hair and a blue sailor uniform can be seen, her name is Himegami Aisa, also known as Deep Blood owner of a power capable of killing a certain organism called "vampires", is other of the girls Kamijou Touma helped in the past, and is now a classmate of the unlucky boy.

"Ah! Aisa hello, what are you doing here?"

"Ummm hello, I came to pay a visit, but I see you already have guests"

"Yes, they're friends too, but please come inside"

Himegami step inside the apartment along with Index, where she presented herself to the Misakas.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Himegami Aisa"

"A pleasure to meet you too, Misaka's name is Misaka, says Misaka as she makes a small bow"

"Ah, l-likewise, my name is Misaka Mikoto" Mikoto makes a small bow as well.

Himegami looks from head to toes to the Misaka duo.

"Tch, I never thought Kamijou-kun would raise the twin sister's flag, I guess I underestimated him"

"Uh? What do you mean by flag?"

"Anyway, what, brings you here Aisa?" the little nun asks to Toumas classmate.

"I came to investigate why Kamijou Touma hasn't come to school"

The atmosphere in the room tensed a lot, making everyone in the room stay silent.

"U-ummmm, right now Touma is not here" Index was the first one to talk.

"I see, but he have been absent for many days, is he busy being the hero for some other girls?"

"What do you mean by 'the hero of other girls' Himegami-san?"

"Please just call me Aisa, Index-san always do so"

"Aisa-san, from where do you know Kamijou-kun, asks Misaka as she tries to remember why your name sounds so familiar"

"Me? Umm well" until now Himegami have been acting a little cold and distant, but now she blushes and act like a maiden in love "he have saved my life in two occasions, and he is a very precious friend and classmate"

"(That bastard she is another of the girls saved by him without them asking for it)" Mikoto thought to herself.

"Ah, now Misaka remember you're the girl Kamijou-san saved at the cost of having his arm severed, says Misaka as she remember the story index talk about"

"Yes…" Himegami responds with a grief expression "He got terribly injured because of me; I still blame myself for that, even if he don't do so"

"M-Misaka didn't say it that way, says Misaka in an apologetic tone"

"It's ok, but, I want to know something Index-san" Aisa gave a cold stare to Index, scaring her a little.

"Y-yes what is it?"

"There's something you're not telling me, right?"

"Ah, ummm well, I guess there's no point in not telling you since you already know my position in Touma's house" Index seems a little apologetic for hiding the truth from her friend "the truth is that Touma have been missing for five days, and we don't know where he is"

"Five days? Are you sure he's not… you know, doing heroic things, like fighting a dragon and saving a princess from being sacrificed"

"I really doubt so; we strongly suspect that he was kidnapped" Mikoto responds to Himegami's strange analogy.

"Kidnapped? Why do you think so?"

"We found a video proving that"

"I see, (then maybe Komoe's worries may have some foundation)" Himegami whispers to herself.

"What was that?" Mikoto asks with wary curiosity.

"There's something I have to tell you, all of you, something Komoe-sensei told me about"

* * *

Academy City 6:45 p.m. over a building stands Kamijou Touma using his reaper robe, just waiting, until the time of his next mission comes. It's already getting dark, in a matter of minutes the light of the sun will be gone for the rest of the day.

"_Very well Reaper, be prepared, your next target is inside the mansion in the vicinity of your current position, in comparison of your past targets this one posses a higher difficulty, since the mansion posses a good security system and is guarded by several guards and some of them haves HsPS-15 __Power Armor_,_ be prepared to engage in battle with them if the case turns to the worst"_ The voice Kamijou hears from the device on his left eye and ear, corresponds to the scientist Hideo Takeshima who is giving him the next directives _"You must stealth to the main room and assassinate the target and if possible interrogate him for the location of the next target, now it is time, Deploy Reaper, begin with your next mission!"_

Kamijou throws himself from the building and while he is falling he graves a gun like object from his belt, he pushed the trigger and a hook got launched piercing a near building, letting Touma land swiftly on the ground, from there Kamijou runs through the different alleys with extreme stealth, until he finally arrives to the designated point. It was a huge mansion surrounded by walls of 6 to 7m, but Touma easily jumps the wall propelling himself using a tree, inside the garden he could see the numerous guards and three power armors, without making any sound Kamijou uses again his hook gun to reach the third level near a window and enter it, already inside he makes sure not to make any sound or touch any of the infrared rays around the place making use of the device on his eye, Kamijou walked to the main room situated in the fourth floor.

Inside the room is a man working with his computer and with some papers, he is tall with short dark-blue hair and square glasses, he's using an expensive looking white suit and over it a lab coat, then he suddenly spoke without turning back.

"My, my you must be quite skillful if you trespassed all the way here without being noticed; even I just noticed you until you were just behind me"

"**Kihara Shigure, be prepared, your life ends today**" Touma respond with a cold and lifeless voice.

"Well that sure is a problem, since I don't have time to die right now, why don't you come back next week? Maybe I'll have time until then"

"**Don't be ridiculous"** Kamijou approaches near the man named Kihara Shigure.

"Oh well, that's to bad" Shigure snaps his fingers and from nowhere two guys appear in front of him attacking Kamijou "I guess I should just let you deal with my bodyguards"

The bodyguards were two teens, around Touma's age a girl with long red hair ending with a ponytail and a boy with short light blue hair, both of them using black suits, with a white shirt. The girl launched a fire ball while the boy throws an ice spear towards Kamijou. Touma swiftly avoids both attacks, but the bodyguards keep attacking him, Kamijou avoids or dispels the different attacks, leaving the three people inside the room in shock and disbelief, giving Touma the time to run towards the pyrokinetic girl, giving her a knee-kick in the stomach and lastly a hit in the back with both hands leaving her unconscious. The enraged criokinetic boy runs towards Touma trying to hit him with an ice sword, but the moment Touma touches the sword, with his right hand, it crumble to pieces, then Touma grabs the boy wrist with his right hand, while using his free hand to hit the boy on the side, the boy kneels from the pain, coughing and trying to get some air, but this just gives Kamijou the perfect opportunity to punch him on the face, leaving him out cold.

*CLAP CLAP CLAP*

"Impressive, that was really outrageous you defeated two level 4 espers in a matter of seconds, I have to say you are someone really interesting" Kihara Shigure stands from his site and walk towards Kamijou "But what really intrigues me is that negating power you have, are you by any chance, the boy who defeated Accelerator?"

"…" Touma stood silent.

"Mmmmm, I didn't personally see you, but I heard the rumors about Accelerator's defeat by the hands of a level 0 with a negating ability, so what's you're business with me?"

Kamijou grabs Shigure's neck leaving him a bit surprised.

"_Aaaah, let me respond to that"_ the voice came from the device at Touma's head _"hello there Shigure–san, it's been a long time"_

"That voice, is that you Hideo-kun, how have you been?"

"_Well after you humiliate me, my life has been a bit distressing, to say the least, but I'm doing fine, as you can see I have new projects. Now back to business, where is Kihara Gensei?"_

"My uncle? Like hell I know, that old geezer hasn't show his face in years and it's not like I care about him. By the way, I think the boy should leave soon I have already called my guards, they should be here in any second"

"_Tch, I see, not even a Kihara knows where that bastard is, then you serve me no purpose, Reaper finish him"_

"**Understood"**

"W-wait, what do you mea…" Shigure couldn't finish his sentence because of the sudden pain in his gut; Kamijou has stabbed him with his knife.

"_Oh, sorry didn't I tell you? My new project is to hunt down all those idiots who have ridiculed me or that I despise, so of course you were in my list too"_

"D-damn, your little puppet wont left alive from here and my guards will track you down I assure you that"

"_I don't think so, as you can see he's quite the specimen, so good bye Shigure-san"_

The Reaper slashed Kihara Shigure from his stomach to his throat splattering the blood all over the floor and killing him in an instant.

"**Mission… accomplished"**

The guards of the place entered in the room and saw the hooded figure of Kamijou Touma standing over their former employer, opened like a fish. The guards grabs their guns and began to shoot, Kamijou unfold his shield and covered from the gun shots, grabs a grenade from the side pocket of the cloak and throw it to the guards; making them run for their lives. Touma use this chance to run from the room and jumps from the nearest window.

Outside the house awaits him two power armors; one of them makes the first shot with his huge grenade launcher, Touma avoids a direct hit but the explosive wave throw him several meters away, he recovers quickly from the shock and throws a smoke grenade between him and the mechas. Using the smoke as a diversion, Touma approaches one of the power armors from behind, climbs to where the pilot is and puts an explosive grenade in one of the shoulder junction of the armor and later jumps to the side, the grenade explodes destroying the armors arm and part of the body leaving the unit powerless. Quickly moves to the second power armor, throws five acid pellets to the armors face, where the pilots head is, melting the glass and leaving the pilots face uncovered, Touma jumps to the guys face and punch him twice violently leaving the pilot unconscious.

Touma runs to the closer wall but is intercepted by ten guards and a third power armor. They began to shot Touma, he unfold his shield and runs towards them trying to avoid the shots of the power armor, Kamijou grabs two stun grenades from his pocket and throws them to the guards, the grenades explodes leaving all the guards temporarily blind and deaf. Touma runs to the guards, grabs a little object from his belt and unfolds it to reveal a long metal rod, then he begin to hit the guards using the rod and his legs; one by one they keep falling, victims of Touma's attacks. Suddenly, the power armor, already recovered from the blindness, grabs Kamijou by the waist and tries to crush him, but Touma use the base of his rod to hit the pilot's cabin and while doing so, a huge electric discharge is unleashed from the rod to the power armor, electrocuting the pilot, falling lifelessly and releasing Kamijou from the grip.

Touma try to leave the place by the front door, but a bright light surprise him, three trucks parked prevent him from leaving and the voice of a woman using a speaker is heard.

"This is Anti-skill, throw your weapons and surrender peacefully or we'll arrest you by force!" the woman at the speaker is Yomikawa Aiho member of Anti-skill and a teacher at Touma's school.

"**Tch"** Touma clicked while raising his hands.

"That's right, it's best if you surrender peacefully" Yomikawa says to the hooded figure.

Three Anti-Skill agents carefully approaches where Kamijou is, but suddenly Touma low his arms, unfold his shield, kneel and throws a stun grenade and a tear gas bomb, taking Anti-Skill by surprise Touma uses the diversion to hide from sight of Anti-Skill. The closest agents were blind, deaf and coughing uncontrollably because of the tear gas, while the more distant received less damage and put their gas masks.

"Damn, don't let him get away search for him!" Aiho yells

But Touma, instead of escaping, throws a lot of smoke grenades, using the released smoke to hide and attack the still surprised Anti-Skill agents. Using his unfolded rod in his left hand and a handgun in his right; he hits the officers using the rod or kicking them and the farthest are shot in the leg or shoulder.

"Shit, his guy is good he seems like pro, hurry disperse the smoke!"

Two agents take two big fans from the Anti-Skill truck and dissipate the smoke revealing the unconscious and hurt bodies of several Anti-Skill officers and hooded figure responsible of this.

"Damn it, shot at him don't let him get away" an Anti-Skill agent shout.

Anti-Skill begin to shot at Kamijou, using his shield he repels most of the shots, but some lands on his leg or shoulder, thanks to Touma's Battle Suit the shots don't make a major injury and using the pain killers administered constantly from a little device in Kamijou's neck, he don't feel any pain.

"What the hell!? The bullets don't work on him? Just what is he made of?" Yomikawa shouts.

Suddenly a black van collides against Yomikawa's truck making her fall and leaving the truck inoperable, a huge black-haired man carrying a rocket launcher drops out from the ban; aims to another Anti-Skill truck and shots the rocket, making the nearest Anti-Skill agents flee while destroying the truck and releasing a huge explosion knocking down some of the officers and unleashing a fire circling the area of the explosion.

"Reaper, hop on!" the guy with black hair yells at Touma.

"(Reaper!?)" Yomikawa thinks.

Touma runs to the van, but first leaps over the remaining Anti-Skill truck and drops two explosive grenades inside the cabin making it explode. Touma gets on the truck and escapes along with the huge man with a scar.

"Damn! This is not good, that was the Reaper we're searching for, I have to contact the headquarters" Yomikawa grabs a radio from her tactical vest "Headquarters, this is Yomikawa we have encountered the Reaper, but my team has been obliterated and it seems he is not alone, he escaped with two or three more suspects inside a black van with the plates ******* we request backup and camera surveillance, I repeat, we request backup and camera surveillance"

* * *

15 minutes later.

Four guys' escapes inside a black van, the driver is a red spiky-haired guy around seventeen years old, at the rear a guy with glasses is tipping in a laptop, besides him a huge guy with black hair and a big scar on his left eye and in front of him Kamijou sits quietly with his arms crossed.

"Wooohoo! What a rush, those explosions were so cool; I never thought that new rocket launcher could make so much damage"

"Akito just drive and shut up! We're not safe yet" a guy with glasses yells to the driver

"Awww, come on Seymour even if they track us down we still have four more of those rocket launchers" the red head teen named Akito replies

"Even so, I don't think Anti-Skill would give up"

"We have to reach the safe zone before we can relax, they must be using the surveillance cameras to track us" the big guy with black hair and a scar on his eye named Logan exclaims.

"You're right, we have to hurry and I can't use the electromagnetic pulse yet"

Suddenly an electric shock passes beside the van.

"Whoaaa, what the hell was that!?" the driver yells.

"I don't know it seems it was electricity"

Facing them the figure of a girl is pointing her finger against them.

"Shit, hurry to the side!"

The guy with glasses shouts to the driver, making him to turn to the left, while doing so a ray of blue light passes besides them making a loud sound and destroying the asphalt on its way, the van is forced to stop to avoid a collision.

"Damn it, so it's really her…"

The girl approaches them, every time she approaches to the light of the lamp posts it's easier to distinguish her features, she have short tea-colored hair and is using the Tokiwadai winter uniform, she is Misaka Mikoto the 3rd level 5 of Academy City.

"The Railgun"

"Damn, is that electric ojou-san, I would rather not face her"

"Hey, the people inside the van, get out now, I have some questions to you!" the hazel-haired girl shouts.

"Tch, not another option"

The four guys leave the truck all with the hands behind their heads.

"So what is the problem ojou-san" the big builded man asks to Mikoto.

"Don't play dumb with me! Five days ago you kidnapped a boy from sector 7; I want to know where you take him!" Mikoto yells to the guys in front of her.

"Sorry, ojou-chan, but we don't know what you're talking abo…" Akito try to reply but is interrupted by an electric shock coming from behind.

"Don't act so self centered, respond to one-sama's question, says Misaka as she threatens you with her machine gun" Misaka 10032 stomps over the van.

"There are two of them?" Logan inquires.

"She must be a SISTER" Seymour responds.

"So, you also know about the SISTERS, just who are you guys?"

"Sorry, but you don't need to know, Reaper attack!" Seymour shouts.

The shout leaves Mikoto perplexed, while the cloaked guy dash against Mikoto and drop a smoke grenade behind him, Logan grabs a hand gun from his vest pocket and shots to Misaka Imouto, she evaded and takes cover behind a post, using the smoke and shots as a diversion Akito and Seymour gets inside the van. The hooded guy kicks Mikoto in the side she manages to defend herself using her arms but still the recoil makes her to take some distance.

"It seems Uiharu-san was right, that Reaper freak was inside the van, I just have to defeat you then interrogate those idiots behind you to find him"

"…"

"What's wrong you can't talk? Then let's try this" Mikoto released some electricity from her bangs, but the Reaper just avoid it with a roll to the side.

"Heh, that won't work with this" this time Mikoto released a huge lighting wall between her and the Reaper, making it quickly advance against him "This time I got you"

But instead of retiring, the man rushes to the wall with his right arm extended; the moment the wall make contact with the right hand it disappears with the sound of a broken glass.

"Ah? No, it can't be" Mikoto quietly says.

Due to Mikoto's surprise, the hooded man quickly approach her and manage to grab her wrist using his right hand, Mikoto tries to release some electricity towards her attacker, but she's unable to.

"(Oh no, it's just like that time, with him)"

The reaper rise his remaining fist to hit her, by reflex Mikoto closed her eyes and covers her face using her free arm, but the punch never came.

"Uh?" Mikoto slowly open her eyes and observes her attacker is trembling and breathing harshly.

"**W-who…are… you"** Kamijou spoke with a trembling voice.

The moment Mikoto heard that voice, the voice of the boy who have saved her in more of one occasion, the voice that is able to comfort her or enrage her in a matter of a few seconds, the voice of a chivalrous boy, the voice of Kamijou Touma; tears begins to build up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"No, it can't be, why are you here? What did they do to you?"

* * *

_**Ok, here you go chapter 4. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I was supposed to put more in this chapter, but it would end as very long chapter so I decided that the next part of the story to be a chapter by itself.**_

_**Once again sorry for the delay but I have been busy with the school and now in vacations with work (damn it, I miss being a hikikomori), I'll try to write more often, and if possible finish this story before break ends.**_

_**Review if you like, review if you don't (they really help make write a writer =P)**_


End file.
